Final Truth
by Hallwings
Summary: After his parents are murdered, Conan realizes that he needs to find a way to return to Jimmy...and fast, because the Black Organization is on his tail. He also gets some unlikely help. With assistance from Mat49324. Discontinued...for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth**_

I do not own "Detective Conan/Case Closed," its characters and its concepts. They belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS).

Brief Summary: After hearing that his parents were killed in a plane crash, Jimmy (still shrunken as Conan) decides to go searching for a member of the Black Organization. Well, he finds one, but just before he is executed, he is saved by an unlikely ally. Who is this ally? Well, you'll have to read it to find out.

And thanks to Mat49324 for lending me his fanfiction alter-ego and for helping me with this story.

* * *

_**(Monday, June 12)**_

At the Tokyo International Airport, a Boeing 747 landed on the runway. In the terminal, various passengers were exiting the airplane, including one person wearing a red trenchcoat, a red fedora, and a pair of Aviator sunglasses. He walked over to a pay phone, put some money in it, and dialed a phone number. After a few seconds, the person on the other side answered.

"It's Watanabe. I've arrived," he said. He then heard what the person on the other side said. "I see. I'll be there as soon as I can." He then hung up the phone.

* * *

Over at Mathew's place, Rachel, Conan, and Mathew were watching a motocross race.

"You watch this a lot," Rachel said to Mathew.

"Yep, been around it for 11 years," Mathew responded. "So, you guys want to go somewhere?"

"Sure, where should we go?" Rachel asked.

"Anyone up for out on the town?" Conan asked.

"Hold that thought," Mathew said as he saw a news report interrupt the program.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news report," an announcer said.

"Good morning," the anchorwoman said. "Yesterday, at approximately 5:00 P.M. Western United States time, the private plane carrying famed detective author Booker Kudo, and his wife, Vivian Kudo, crashed into the Pacific Ocean just five kilometers west of San Francisco, California."

Both Rachel and Conan gasped at that.

"At this moment, we do not know if the crash was merely an accident, or a plot by a terrorist group. All that we know is that both Booker and Vivian Kudo are dead. We offer our condolences to their son, Jimmy Kudo."

_You've gotta be kidding me_, Jimmy thought.

"I can't believe this," Rachel said.

"Me either," Mathew added.

"Rachel…I don't feel like going out anymore," Conan said.

"Conan, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No," Conan said. "I don't feel too good."

"I'll take you home, Conan," Rachel said.

"That's alright if you don't want to go, Conan," Mathew said. "Rachel and I will go ourselves."

"Actually, Mathew, I don't feel like going anywhere either," Rachel said. "If Conan's not feeling too well, I should be home to take care of him.

"Okay," Mathew said. As the two of them were leaving. "One thing…how did you know the Kudos, Conan?"

"Well…I met them some time ago," Conan said.

"Okay," Mathew said. "Rachel, maybe we can do something later, just the two of us?"

"Well, what about Serena?" Rachel asked.

"She's overseas, remember?" Mathew said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Rachel said. "She left last night. She's in Manila, right?"

"Yes, in the Philippines," Mathew said.

"I'll think about that offer you gave me, Mathew," Rachel said.

"Okay," Mathew said. "Bye, Rachel. Bye, Conan."

"Bye," both said before leaving.

* * *

Over at the Moore residence, Richard was being questioned by a young detective.

"I told you, I don't know anything about the Kudos!" Richard said to him.

"Okay, sir, I understand," the detective said.

"And why the hell am I being interrogated?" Richard asked. "I've been a detective longer than you've been alive, kid."

"I highly doubt that," the detective said. "Besides, I know all about you, Richard Moore. They call you the 'Sleeping Sleuth,' because they say that you can solve cases in your sleep, but I don't buy that one damn bit. Sorry I sound insubordinate."

"Insubordinate?" Richard said, obvious insulted. "I ought to knock you on your goddamn ass!" He then stood up and was about to punch the young man when Rachel and Conan entered the apartment.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I, uh…the nice young man here was just asking daddy a few questions, honey," Richard said.

"Yeah, right," the detective said before turning to Rachel. "You must be Rachel Moore."

"Yes," Rachel said.

_**(**__**山口 新一 探偵 グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー**__**; Detective Shinichi Yamaguchi, Global Detective Agency)**_

"I'm Shinichi Yamaguchi. I work for the Global Detective Agency," he said as he shook her hand.

"I've heard about you guys," Rachel said. "GDA has the best of the best. You're not planning on hiring my father, are you?"

"Of course not," Shinichi said. "I was asking him about whether he knew anything about the Kudo plane crash."

"That's all?" Rachel asked.

"That's all," Shinichi said. "Did you know the Kudos, Miss Moore?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "They were the parents of my boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, the great Jimmy Kudo," Shinichi said. "Disappeared nearly two years ago."

"Disappeared?!" Rachel and Conan said.

"I just talked to him three days ago," Rachel said. "He's been very busy working on a case in the States."

"Really?" Shinichi asked. "Because according to the Global Detective Files, Jimmy Kudo was declared missing approximately 23 months and 3 weeks ago. Now, if he doesn't show up in another week, we'll have no choice but to declare him legally dead."

"Oh no!!" Rachel said, alarmed.

"Good riddance," Richard said.

"Shut up, Dad!!" Rachel said. "When Jimmy comes back, we're coming back together!!"

"The hell you are," Richard said.

"I don't care what you say!!" Rachel said.

"I can see that you're both busy, so I'll just come back later," Shinichi said.

_I better find those guys in black and fast!!_ Conan thought. At that moment, Conan ran out the door.

"Conan, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'll go after him," Shinichi said.

"Let him be," Rachel said.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't do that," Shinichi said just before he ran off.

"Mr. Yamaguchi…" Rachel called out, but he was long gone.

"Good riddance," Richard said. "I never liked those Global Detective bastards anyway."

As Shinichi was running down the street, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Get me Chief Kagura, please," Shinichi said.

* * *

Over at the Global Detective Agency-Japan Headquarters, its superior officer, Heiko Kagura, was sitting in his office, looking out the window towards the city as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Shinichi Yamaguchi on line two, sir," his receptionist said.

_**(**__**神楽 ヘイコ長官 グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー 日本のセクション**__**; Heiko Kagura, Head of Global Detective Agency, Japanese Section)**_

"Pipe him through," Kagura said. He was a man in his mid-50s, with graying hair, wearing a business suit.

"Chief?"

"Yes, Shinichi?"

"I've interviewed the Moores as you asked me to," Shinichi said as he was still chasing after Conan. "But the kid that's been living with them ran off before I could ask him anything. I'm chasing after him right now."

"Report back to headquarters," Kagura said. "I have a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. I'm sending in Watanabe to take your place."

"Yes, sir," Shinichi said. He then hung up his cell phone and stopped running, right next to a bench where he sat down at.

* * *

Back at the Moore Detective Agency, a knock was at the door. Rachel went to answer it. It turned out to be Mathew.

"Hey, Rachel," he greeted her.

"Hi, Mathew," Rachel said.

"You wanna go out somewhere later today?" Mathew asked. He then noticed someone absent. "Where's Conan?"

"He ran off somewhere," Rachel responded.

"Where?" Mathew asked.

"I don't know," Rachel answered.

"Should we call Meguire?" Mathew asked.

"No, he'll be fine," Rachel said.

"If you say so," Mathew said. "Mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"I thought you wanted to ask me if I wanted to go out somewhere," Rachel said.

"I really feel like we should go look for Conan," Mathew said. "I just…I just have a feeling something bad's going to happen to him."

"Well, every time he does this, he always comes back," Rachel said. "So, I wouldn't be too worried about him."

* * *

Conan was now walking through a dark alleyway somewhere in Downtown Beika.

_Now, if I was a Man in Black, where would I be?_ Jimmy thought to himself.

"Right behind you." Conan felt a gun barrel on the back of his head. "Hands up." Conan raised his hands as he was told. "Now, turn around." He did so and gasped at who he saw. "I had a feeling I'd run into you again.

"Gin!"

"I've waited a long time for this moment," Gin said as he cocked his handgun.

_This is it_, Jimmy thought to himself. _I'm going to die now._

"_Matte!_" Gin then turned around and saw a man wearing a red trenchcoat and Aviator sunglasses. He had black hair.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Black Organization," the stranger said.

"Masato Watanabe," Gin said. "I thought you were in Brazil."

"I just got back," Masato said. "Now, what are you doing here threatening to kill a young boy?"

"He knows too much," Gin said. "You know what…I think I'll let him live for a little while longer." He then turned around and pointed the gun at Masato. "AFTER I KILL YOU!" He then fired his gun. A blinding red flash came from Masato, which then dissipated after a second. Standing in Masato's place was a masked warrior dressed in red. His suit had a silver sash across his torso, from his right shoulder downwards. He was wearing red gloves and boots with white stripes on the top of them. He had a gold belt with a white buckle with red letters "JPN." On his left breast was a pentagonal-shaped badge which was white with the red letters "GD." His helmet had a rounded-rectangle-shaped opaque visor with the same white badge on the forehead, only it had the letters "GJ" on it. A metal mouthpiece with lips was seen below the visor.

"Global Detective Watanabe Masato," the red warrior said. "Or more exactly…The Red Warrior of Justice, GLOBE JAPAN!"

_**(**__**グローブ ジャパン／渡辺正人 探偵 グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー**__**; Globe Japan/Masato Watanabe, Global Detective Agency)**_

"Globe Japan?" Gin said.

_Where have I heard that before?_ Jimmy thought.

"Do you really thing that that silly costume will protect you?" Gin asked. He cocked and aimed his gun again, but before he could fire, Globe Japan kicked it out of his hands. "What the…?" He was then kicked in the face by the red warrior and knocked clear onto the ground. He masked warrior then laughed.

"You, my friend, are pathetic," Globe Japan said.

"GRR! Impudent bastard!" Gin got up and rushed towards Globe Japan, only to be thrown onto his back again. He then saw the gun on the floor and lunged towards it. As he was about to grab it, Japan stepped on his hand. "Ow!"

"Are you that weak, Gin?" Globe Japan asked. "I thought a high-ranking member of the Black Organization would know a few martial arts skills." Gin just growled in response, when he heard some sirens coming from the background.

"Shit!" Gin muttered. Under an adrenaline rush, he managed to throw Globe Japan off of his feet, but he quickly recovered and landed just a few feet from him. "This isn't over!" Gin said as he grabbed the gun and ran deeper into the alley.

"You can't hide forever, Gin," Globe Japan said as he glowed red. After the glow dissipated, Masato Watanabe was standing in his place. Just then, several police cruisers arrived at the scene. Inspector Meguire came out of one of them.

"Alright, where is he?" Meguire said.

"He just ran off," Masato said. "Masato Watanabe…Global Detective Agency." he then revealed his GDA badge, which was exactly the same as the badge seen on Globe Japan's uniform.

"All right, let's go after him!" Meguire said.

"Don't bother," Masato said. "He's long gone. He's a member of the Black Organization, and a real master of escape."

"Black Organization?!" Meguire said in surprise.

"Yes," Masato said. He then walked over to Conan. "Right now, we need to get this little guy home."

"Conan? What are you doing out here?" Meguire asked.

"Uh…he ran off with something I had earlier," Conan said, quickly making something up.

_There's something suspicious about that kid_, Masato thought to himself.

"Well, anyways, I'd better take you home,"

"Not until I get that thing he stole back," Conan insisted.

"Forget it, kid. Like I said earlier, he's long gone," Masato said.

"Okay," Conan said, sighing.

"I'll be heading back to my headquarters now. I'm sure you all can handle this now," Masato said.

"Of course," Meguire said. As Masato was leaving, Meguire called out to him. "Watanabe…say hi to Heiko Kagura for me, will you?"

"I'll be sure to do that, Inspector..."

"Meguire. Jou Meguire," he said. "All right boys, check every square inch of this alleyway. Maybe this Black Organization member left something behind. I'll be taking the boy home. Now, move out."

Deeper in the alleyway, Gin was catching his breath after running nonstop for quite a while.

"You're dead…Jimmy Kudo," he said. "You're dead…Shiho Miyano. You're dead…Masato Watanabe."

* * *

Inspector Meguire had just taken Conan home.

"Conan, where did you run off to?" Rachel asked when she took him from Inspector Meguire.

"Uh, uh…I don't know," Conan said.

"Well, don't do it again," Rachel said. "And as a small punishment, you don't get to come with Mathew and me when we hang out today."

"Aw, man!" Conan said.

"Shall we go?" Rachel asked Mathew.

"Yeah, we'll go to the comunity pool," Mathew said.

As soon as Rachel and Mathew had gone, Meguire spoke to Conan.

"What exactly were you doing over there, Conan?" he asked him.

"I can't tell you...at least not yet," Conan said.

"Oh?" Meguire said. "Well, anyways, I'll see you later. Try to be a little more careful in the future."

"I will, sir," Conan said. And with that, Meguire had left the house, leaving Conan by himself. Richard had left the house earlier to get some beer.

_I owe that Globe Japan guy big time_, Jimmy thought. _But just what is the Black Organization up to? _ He then stared out the window. _And do my parents' deaths have anything to do with it?_

**_つづく_**_** (to be continued…)**_

* * *

**_Global Detective Files—Global Detective Agency_**

"This is the Global Detective Agency," Shinichi said, standing outside of the Global Detective Agency-Japan Headquarters. "Our job is to solve the more unusual cases from all around the world. We have headquarters in Russia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Singapore, Australia, Canada, the United States, Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, Spain, France, the United Kingdom, Germany, Italy, Greece, Egypt, Kenya, South Africa, and here in Japan."

Shinichi was then standing in front of a door which read 'KAGURA-CHŌKAN.'

"Behind this door is the office of our superior officer, Heiko Kagura," Shinichi continued. "Back in his day, he was one hell of a detective."

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Yamaguchi?" said from inside his office.

"Nothing, sir."

Shinichi was now in a laboratory with various gizmos and gadgets, along with a middle-aged man working on something.

"Over here is Shinobu Banba," Shinichi continued. "He makes all our equipment."

"And I'd appreciate it if those Globerangers managed to bring some of their gear back intact for once," Banba said.

"Who are the Globerangers, you ask? Well…that's a secret."

* * *

Well, here's my first ever "Detective Conan/Case Closed Story." I hope you like it, and if you don't…that's your problem. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth**_

I do not own "Detective Conan/Case Closed," its characters and its concepts. They belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS).

Brief Recap: Last time on "Final Truth," Conan learns that his parents, Booker and Vivian Kudo, were killed in a plane crash outside of San Francisco. Fearing that the Black Organization might have been involved, he rushes out to try and find a Black agent. However, a Black agent finds him first, and just before he is to be killed, Conan is saved by famed detective Masato Watanabe, who transforms into the mysterious Globe Japan. Just who is Globe Japan? And what truths will Conan discover about this mystery? "Final Truth" starts now!

* * *

Over at the community pool, Mathew and Rachel had just changed into their swimsuits. Mathew was wearing his blue and black swimshorts, and Rachel was wearing her blue one-piece bathing suit.

"I still can't get what happened earlier out of my head," Rachel said.

"Why is that?" Mathew asked.

"Because of what happened to the Kudos earlier today, and because of Conan's strange behavior," Rachel said. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe Conan knew them," Mathew suggested. "Well, just let it go and come on…let's swim and get wet!!" He gently grabbed Rachel's wrist.

Rachel smiled as the two friends went to the edge of the pool. She dipped her toe in to feel the water and it was a little cold.

"A little cold, but it should warm up eventually," Rachel said.

"Shall we go in one at a time or together?" Mathew asked Rachel.

"Together," Rachel said.

The two friends jumped into the water together. They landed in the water with two splashes.

"Should warm up a little later," Rachel said to Mathew after the two friends resurfaced.

The two friends swam underwater and on the surface together. Afterwards, Rachel climbed out and dove back in.

"Gee, that was pretty nice," Mathew commented.

"Thanks," Rachel said, smiling.

At that moment, a young man walked up on the deck to Mathew and Rachel.

"Hey, I'm curious. Are you two dating?" he asked.

"No, we're neighbors," Rachel answered.

"Who are you anyway?" Mathew asked.

"Hiroshi Kaijou," he said. "I just moved here from Hawaii."

"Really?" Mathew said, surprised.

"Well, my parents are from here in Japan, but I was born in Hawaii," Hiroshi said.

"Mmm," Mathew said, looking interested. "Well, I came here by myself."

"Really?" Hiroshi said. "Just for the record, how old are you?"

"20," Mathew responded.

"Really?" Hiroshi said. "I just turned 25 this past week."

"Wow," Rachel said, looking surprised.

"So, what are you two into?" Hiroshi asked them.

"A lot of things," Mathew said.

"Such as?"

"Me, game shows, motocross, swimming, music, etc." Mathew responded.

"Karate, swimming, hanging out with him and Serena -- my other friend, etc." Rachel answered.

"I see," Hiroshi said. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other in the future." At that moment, a man in a suit walked up to him.

"Kaijou, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked him. "You're supposed to be on the other side of town by now."

"Oh, for the love of…" Hiroshi said before he turned back to Mathew and Rachel.

"I happen to work for the police department as a detective."

"No kidding," Mathew said. "I'm one from my home state."

"Really?" Hiroshi said. "I was actually transferred here at the request of one Inspector Jou Meguire."

"KAIJOU!" the guy in the suit yelled at him.

"I'm coming, sheesh!" Hiroshi said. "I'm more of a 'lone wolf' detective. I don't like working with others."

"Bummer," Mathew said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Hiroshi said.

"See you around," Rachel said.

And with that, Hiroshi left with the guy in the suit.

"Interesting guy, don't you think, Rach?" Mathew asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel answered.

* * *

That night, when everyone was back at home, Rachel was taking a shower, while Conan was in his bedroom, thinking about what happened earlier today.

_Well, this day was close, but I have until next Monday to find that guy in black and turn back to normal_, Jimmy thought. _Maybe Anita's found something._

At that moment, the phone rang. Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her body and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel," the voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Anita," Rachel said.

"I need to speak to Conan," she said.

"Certainly," Rachel said.

"Conan! Anita's on the phone!"

Perfect, Jimmy thought.

"Okay, I'm coming," Conan said.

He then walked over to the phone and took it from Rachel.

"Hi, Anita, what's up?" Conan asked.

"Are you alone?" she asked him.

"Uh…" Conan said as he turned to Rachel.

"I'd better go and change," Rachel said.

"Good idea," Conan said. As soon as Rachel left the room…

"Okay, I'm alone now," Conan said.

"Good," Anita said. "I heard you had a run-in with our old friend, Gin, Kudo."

"How…how did you know?" Conan asked nervously.

"I overheard one of those Global Detectives talking with Dr. Agasa," Anita said.

"Kudo, I don't have anything even close to a permanent cure yet."

"Are you serious?" Conan asked. "I thought you'd or Dr. Agasa would find something already."

"Unfortunately, we haven't," Anita said. "Just be extra careful, Kudo. If the Black Organization finds you again, they'll kill you on sight."

"I will," Conan said.

Just then the phone rang again.

"Uh, could you hold on for a sec, please?" Conan said as he switched lines. "Hello?"

"Hey, Conan, it's Mathew," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh, what's going on?" Conan asked.

"Nothing much, is Rachel around?" Mathew asked.

"She's getting dressed right now, but she should be out in a minute," Conan said.

"Oh, when she comes out, can you ask her if she wants to do the same thing tomorrow after breakfast?" Mathew requested.

"Okay," Conan said. He then switched back to Anita. "Hailey, are you still there? Hailey?"

_Must have hung up_, Jimmy thought to himself.

* * *

Over at the Global Detective Headquarters-Japan Division, Masato Watanabe had entered the building. In the research room, Shinichi was on the computer looking up information on the Black Organization.

"Any luck yet, Yamaguchi?" Kagura asked.

"Other than the stuff we already know about the, no," Shinichi said. At that moment, Masato entered the room and put his coat on the coat rack.

"Masato Watanabe, reporting as ordered, sir," Masato said.

"Welcome," Kagura said. Masato then walked over to the computer where Shinichi was at.

"So, did you find out anything, senpai?" Shinichi asked Masato.

"Unfortunately, no," Masato said. "Actually, I have an idea. Shinichi, look up Conan Edogawa."

"Senpai?" Shinichi said confusedly.

"What are you trying to figure out, Watanabe?" Kagura asked him.

"A Black Organization member tried to kill him earlier today," Masato said. "I want to find out why. Maybe looking up his biographical file will help us."

"Indeed," Kagura said. "Yamaguchi…"

"Already on it, sir," Shinichi said as he was typing away. After a minute, the file for Conan Edogawa came up. "Here it is."

"That's strange," Masato said as he saw the file.

"What did you find, senpai?" Shinichi asked.

"There isn't any information on Conan Edogawa from before June 19, 2004," Masato said. "Around the same time that Jimmy Kudo was last seen."

"Wait a minute…according to this file, this Conan Edogawa's only nine years old," Shinichi said.

"Unless…" Kagura said just before he walked up to the intercom. "Banba?"

"Yes, sir?" the voice on the other side said.

"Do you still have a sample of the APTX 4869 poison we picked up last month?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, sir," Banba said from the other side. "I'll bring it over immediately." Kagura then switched off the intercom.

"APTX 4869?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, it's a lethal poison that's said to be untraceable," Masato said. "However…in some cases, instead of killing the person, it merely reverts their age back ten years, so if an 17 year old took the drug…"

"He would turn into a 7-year-old…Conan Edogawa," Shinichi said. "Do you think that this Edogawa kid is really a shrunken Jimmy Kudo?"

"That's what you gentlemen are to find out," Kagura said. "I'm also recruiting our special Globeranger agents for this assignment."

"Sir, aren't they already on assignments?" Shinichi asked. "In different parts of the world?"

"Well, I'm pulling them out of those assignments…immediately," Kagura said.

* * *

_**(London, England; 12:00 noon, British Summer Time)**_

At a hotel in London, the second member of the Globerangers, Shiro Miyagawa, is making love with a young woman who happens to be his current client. Shiro had brown hair, and was half-Japanese and half-Scottish, the Scottish side coming from his mother.

"Mm…" the woman moaned as Shiro kissed her shoulder. "I didn't realize you were so wonderful in bed, Mr. Miyagawa."

"Well, I'm a man of many talents, Miss Mayfield," Shiro said. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, causing Miss Mayfield to gasp.

"Who is that?" Miss Mayfield asked.

"I'm going to find out," Shiro said as he got out of the bed and put on a robe. "You're not married, are you?" Shiro asked her while he was walking to the door. He then opened it, revealing a postman holding an envelope.

"Telegram for Mr. Shiro Miyagawa," the postman said.

"Thank you," Shiro said as he took the letter.

"Sorry if I bothered you," the postman said.

"It's all right," Shiro said just before he shut the door. He then opened the envelope and took out the telegram, which read as follows…

_Globe Britain_

_I'm pulling you out of current assignment. (stop)_

_Report to Japan Headquarters. (stop)_

_Immediately. (stop)_

_Heiko Kagura, Head of Global Detective Agency-Japan Division_

_P.S.: Please dispose of this message._

_**(**__**グローブ ブリテン／宮川四郎 探偵 グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー**__**; Globe Britain/Shiro Miyagawa, Global Detective Agency)**_

"Better cancel brunch, then," Shiro said as he crumpled the telegram in his hands. He then walked over to his dresser drawers.

"What's going on?" Miss Mayfield asked.

"Something's come up," Shiro said as he pulled out a kilt. "Looks like you'll have to find someone else to help you."

* * *

_**(Kenya; 2:00 p.m., East African Time)**_

Over in the plains of the Great Rift Valley, a red Jeep was seen driving through the plains. It had two people in it, and a tranquilized lion in a net in the back.

"Good, we lost him," the driver said.

"Great," the passenger said. At that moment, a young man with black hair in a tribal dress landed in front of the Jeep. "What in the…" The driver then slammed on the brakes, stopping just inches from the tribal man. "I thought you lost him."

"I did!" the driver said. "Just who the hell is thus guy?" At that moment, the tribal man reached behind his back and a spear soon appeared in his hands.

"Now…are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" the tribal man asked the two poachers as he aimed the spear at them.

"Uh…I think we should run like hell," the driver said.

"Agreed," the passenger said as the both of them exited the Jeep and ran like the dickens. Our tribal man, actually Katashi Oikawa of the Global Detective Agency, walked over to the back of the Jeep and cut open the net with a pocketknife.

"It's all right there," Katashi said to the lion. "Those poachers are gone." The lion simply moaned in response. "Don't worry. They'll be dealt with very shortly.

Meanwhile, the poachers kept running away at high speed.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" the former driver of the Jeep asked.

"I don't know! I'm thinking," the other poacher said. At that moment, a strange sound was heard. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"It almost sounded like…" he said as he turned around to find Katashi driving the Jeep right towards him.

"Oh, crap!" both poachers said.

Soon, Katashi was driving the Jeep over to the ranger station, with the two poachers tied up in the net in the back. He then stopped the Jeep at the station, where the ranger and his son greeted him.

"Good job, Katashi," the ranger said as he walked over to the back of the truck where he faced the poachers. "I hope you gentlemen won't trying anything like that again."

"We won't," the poachers moaned to him.

"That was great, Mr. Katashi," the boy said.

"Thanks," Katashi said. "I think we can put this one in the books."

"Yeah," the boy said. "Oh, by the way, this is for you." He then handed him an envelope, which Katashi immediately opened.

_Globe Kenya_

_If finished with assignment, please return to Japan. (stop)_

_Report to HQ for more info. (stop)_

_Immediately. (stop)_

_Heiko Kagura, Head of Global Detective Agency-Japan Division_

_P.S.: Please dispose of this message._

_**(**__**グローブ ケニア／及川堅 探偵 グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー**__**; Globe Kenya/Katashi Oikawa, Global Detective Agency)**_

"Looks like I have to leave now," Katashi said.

"Promise me you'll come back some time, okay?" the boy said.

"You got it," Katashi said.

* * *

_**(Spain; 1:00 p.m., Central European Summer Time)**_

In a small village just outside of Barcelona, everything was peaceful, until…

"Runaway _toro_!" a villager shouted out. Everyone in the village started panicking as a bull was heading for the village full speed ahead. Just then, one of the villagers seemingly just stood in the path of the bull. As soon as the bull approached him, the man grabbed the bull by the horns, lifted him up, and threw the bull over his head and onto the ground. The entire village then started cheering as soon as the bull landed with a thud. The man acted like it was nothing at all.

"That was _impresionante_!" one young boy said.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," the man, known as Hikaru Takemura, said. He had dark brown hair.

"Señor Takemura," another man walked up to him. "You're the only _torero_ I know that would physically fight a bull."

"Well…" Hikaru started to say, but several female fans quickly rushed up to him. "Whoa!"

Eventually, Hikaru managed to outrun the fans and made it back to his hotel room. He noticed an envelope on his bed which he immediately opened. As he was reading it, a young female suddenly entered his room.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" Hikaru asked her.

"The maid was passing by, so she let me in," she said to him.

"Right," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes a bit. He then looked at the telegram again.

_Globe España_

_Assignment pulled. (stop)_

_Return to Japan HQ. (stop)_

_Immediately. (stop)_

_Heiko Kagura, Head of Global Detective Agency-Japan Division_

_P.S.: Please dispose of this message._

_**(**_**_グローブ エスパーニャ_**_**／竹村輝 探偵 グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー**__**; Globe España /Hikaru Takemura, Global Detective Agency)**_

"_Señor_ Hikaru?" the girl asked him nervously.

"_Señorita_, we'll have to talk about this another day," Hikaru said as he pulled out a cigarette lighter. He then lit it and burned the telegram. "Right now, I need to leave."

"Leave?" the girl asked him. "But why? I need you?"

"So does the world," Hikaru said.

* * *

"I'm home," Conan said as he returned home from school. He quickly noticed that all was not well in the Moore household. "Rachel? Richard?" He then walked over to the closet and opened it. Richard then fell out of the closet, with blood coming from his stomach. Conan then checked for a pulse.

_He's dead_, Jimmy thought. He then realized something. _Rachel!_ He then looked over the house for her, but couldn't find her.

"Rachel, where are you?" Conan asked. He then heard water running. "The shower." He then rushed into the bathroom, and noticed that the shower curtain had been drawn. He then walked over to the curtain and opened it, revealing Rachel hanging by the neck from the shower head.

_Oh, my God!_ Jimmy thought. He then ran across the street, narrowly being hit by a few cars, and into Mathew's building. He then knocked on the door to Mathew's place.

"Mathew? Mathew, are you there?" Conan said while knocking on the door. At that moment, the landlord, Mr. Aoyama, came up to him.

"He hasn't answered all day," Mr. Aoyama said. "If you want, I can let you in."

"Thanks," Conan said. As soon as Mr. Aoyama opened the door, Conan rushed in, and found Mathew lying dead on the couch, while Serena was lying on her stomach in the doorway between Mathew's room and the living room. She was wearing a towel around her body.

"Good God," Mr. Aoyama said. "Some sick freak must have done this." At that moment, Conan rushed out of the room. "Hey, kid, where are you going?!"

Conan soon reached the residence of Dr. Agasa. As soon as he opened the door, Dr. Agasa fell out of the house, with Conan getting out of the way at the last second. Blood was coming out of Dr. Agasa's back.

"Hailey!" Conan said. He then rushed deeper into the house. When he opened the door, he was completely disgusted by what he saw: Anita had been stripped naked and was hanging from the ceiling by her arms. She had also been severely mutilated. I won't get into the details of the mutilation. He then felt a gun on the back of his head.

"I've got you now, Kudo," the gunman said. He then pulled the trigger…

* * *

Conan then woke up with a shock in his bedroom. He then checked the back of his head, which was fine.

"What a nightmare," he said. At that moment, Rachel rushed into his room.

"I head a scream!" Rachel said. "What happened?"

"Rachel…you're okay," Conan said, relieved.

"Okay?" Rachel said confusedly. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," Conan said. "You were dead, Richard was dead, Mathew, Serena, Dr. Agasa, Anita…all dead. I won't even go into the details of some of the deaths."

"Why don't you come and sleep with me tonight?" Rachel said.

"NO!" Conan said, startling Rachel a bit. "I mean…I'm fine now, Rachel. Don't worry about me."

"Rachel, I told you, I'm fine! Now, let me go!" Conan said, struggling to get out.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, sounding worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Conan said. "I can take care of myself."

"Well…why don't you move into my room for tonight?" Rachel assured him.

"Rachel…JUST GO!" Conan said, angry at her. "Please."

"Alright, if you say so," Rachel said, not trying to wake up Richard. She then left the room, leaving Conan by himself in the bedroom.

_I wish I could tell you, Rachel,_ Jimmy thought. _I really do._

Meanwhile, Rachel had walked over to the phone and dialed Mathew's number.

Over at Mathew's place, he was sleeping soundly in his bedroom when he phone rang. Moaning, he got up and walked over to the phone, answering it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mathew asked crankily.

"Sorry, Mathew," Rachel said on the other side. "I needed to talk to you."

"Rachel, it's one o'clock in the morning," Mathew said. "Whatever you have to say, it can wait."

"But…" Mathew then hung up and crashed on the couch. Rachel sighed and hung up on the other end too.

* * *

_**(Tuesday, June 13)**_

The next morning, at Tokyo International Airport, a Boeing 747 landed on the runway. Over in the terminal, Shiro was reading a magazine from a newsstand, while awaiting the arrival of his comrades, having arrived first. Just then, Katashi had arrived from his flight and walked over to Shiro.

"It gets hot here in Tokyo during the summer," Shiro said to him.

"But it gets even hotter in Nairobi," Katashi said.

"Where the hell is Hikaru?" Shiro asked him.

"His flight was running late," Katashi said. "At least, that what he told me earlier."

"Typical," Shiro said. Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru had arrived and walked up to the group.

"It gets hot here in Tokyo during the summer," Shiro said to him.

"Huh?" Hikaru said.

"It gets hot here in Tokyo during the summer," Katashi repeated to him.

"I know that," Hikaru said. Both Shiro and Katashi then glared at him. "Okay, it gets hot here in Tokyo during the summer, but in Barcelona, it's just as hot. Is that what you wanted?"

"Good enough," both Shiro and Katashi said.

Soon, after they had retrieved their luggage, a taxi took the three of them from the airport to the Global Detective Headquarters. The trio then went into Kagura's office, where the boss, Heiko Kagura, and Masato Watanabe, waited for them.

"Shiro Miyagawa."

"Katashi Oikawa."

"Hikaru Takemura."

"Reported as ordered, sir," all three said. Masato then walked over to the group and stood next to Shiro.

"You're late," Masato whispered to Shiro.

"Hey, I had to fly from London, so sue me," Shiro whispered back.

"Gentlemen…" Kagura said to them, which got their attention. "Later. As you may or may not be aware, two days ago, the private plane of Booker and Vivian Kudo crashed into the Pacific Ocean off the coast of California. Their bodies have already been retrieved, as well as the black box. From what we can tell, the crash was not an accident."

"Could it be somebody that had sabotaged the plane?" Masato asked.

"A possibility," Kagura said. "As we know, the Kudos had only one child, Jimmy Kudo, who disappeared about two years ago. That's what the official story is."

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Katashi asked.

"We have a theory that Jimmy Kudo must have witnessed an illegal act between two Black Agents," Kagura said. "He was spotted, and noting that the police were still in the area, forced him to ingest the experimental drug APTX 4869."

"APTX 4869?" Hikaru asked. "I've never heard of that."

"That's because you've been in Spain for the past two months, _Señor_," Masato said. "APTX 4869 is said to be untraceable, meaning that when autopsied, the coroner would assume that the victim died of natural causes."

"However, it has a side effect," Kagura said. "In some cases, instead of killing the person, it merely reverts their age back to childhood."

"Really?" Shiro said. "Looks like we missed a lot over here."

"Indeed," Kagura said. He then showed a photograph of Conan. "This is Conan Edogawa. Yesterday, he was nearly killed by a Black Agent in an alleyway in Beika City, but lucky for him, and for us, Globe Japan managed to rescue him."

"Looks like you were in the right place at the right time, eh, _kouhai_?" Shiro asked Masato.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Masato glared at Shiro.

"Sorry," Shiro said.

"Anyways…" Kagura said, getting their attention. "We compared the photograph of Mr. Edogawa to a photograph of Jimmy Kudo from around the same age. Shinichi?" Shinichi then placed the photograph of a young Jimmy Kudo next to the photo of Conan Edogawa.

"They look identical," Katashi said. "You suppose that this Edogawa kid was a victim of the APTX drug?"

"That's what you boys are going to find out," Kagura said. "Watanabe. I want you to find this Conan Edogawa and bring in him for questioning. Miyagawa, Oikawa, Takemura. Your job is to keep an eye out for any more Black Agents." At that moment, Kagura's phone rang, and he went over to answer it. "Kagura here."

"We have a problem," Banba said from the lab. "Someone snuck in here last night and stole the APTX 4869 sample!" All the Globerangers gasped at this.

"Thank you, Mr. Banba," Kagura said before hanging up. "Change of plans. Your four are to find the person who snuck into the lab last night and bring him, or her, back here." At that moment, a piece of paper from the fax machine printed out a composite of the suspect. Kagura grabbed the paper and handed it to Masato, which the others got a good look at too. "This is who you're after. Bring her back here immediately."

"A kid?" Oikawa said.

"This'll be too easy," Shiro said.

"Don't be so cocky," Kagura said. "I know what kids are capable of these days. Bring her back here immediately."

"Roger!" all four Globerangers then saluted their superior officer before heading out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets of the city, Anita was holding the vial that contained the APTX 4869.

_Hold on, Kudo_, Shiho thought to herself.

**_つづく_**_** (to be continued…)**_

* * *

**_Global Detective Files—Tantei Sentai Globeranger_**

Masato, Shiro, Katashi, and Hikaru are all in the Global Detective Laboratory

"We're all members of the Tantei Sentai Globeranger," Masato said.

"Or, in English, Detective Squadron Globeranger," Shiro said.

"There's actually five of us, but our fifth member is overseas right now," Katashi said.

"Anyways, our Globe Badges not only identify us as Global Detectives, but they also allow us to henshin, or transform, into Globerangers," Hikaru said.

"Ready?" Masato said.

"GLOBERANGER, SUIT UP!" The four men then extended their Globe Badges and transformed into Globerangers—Masato wearing a red suit, Shiro wearing a blue suit, Katashi wearing a green suit, and Hikaru wearing a yellow suit.

"Each of us wears a Globesuit, which protects us during our cases," Globe Japan said.

"Each of us is also equipped with a Globe Staff, which we can use as a melee weapon," Globe Britain said.

"They can also transform into our special weapons, but we won't talk about that today," Globe Kenya said.

"Anyways, _adios, amigos_," Globe España said.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter Two. I hope you guys have been reading and reviewing. Well, I'll be seeing yas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth**_

I do not own "Detective Conan/Case Closed," its characters and its concepts. They belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS). I also don't own Super Sentai, they're owned by Toei Company, LTD and TV Asahi, but I do own the "Tantei Sentai Globeranger" idea, so don't steal it.

Brief Recap: Last time on "Final Truth," while out swimming, Rachel and Mathew meet Hiroshi Kaijou, who happens to come from Mathew's home state of Hawaii. Meanwhile, the Global Detective Agency has discovered the true identity of Conan Edogawa, and have recruited the other Globerangers for the case. Conan later has a nightmare in which all of his friends are killed, which starts to worry him. Now, the APTX sample has been stolen from the GDA headquarters. What will happen next? "Final Truth" starts now!

* * *

Mathew was knocking on the door to the Moore residence. Rachel was the one who answered the door.

"Oh, hiya, Mathew," She said, happily to him.

"Hey, Rachel," Mathew said. "Now, what was so important that you had to call me at one o'clock this morning?"

"Well, you see..." Rachel was about to speak when Conan rushed out the door. "Hold it right there, mister!" Conan then quickly rushed back into the house. "And where are YOU going?"

"Anita called me," Conan said. "She wants to see me at Dr. Agasa's place."

"We'll go with you," Mathew said.

"NO!" Conan shouted, startling them both. "I mean...she wants me to come by myself."

"If she says so," Rachel said. "Just be careful."

"I will," Conan said before rushing back out the door.

"So, what happened, Rach?" Mathew asked her.

"He had a really bad nightmare last night," Rachel said.

"How bad?" Mathew asked.

Rachel told him about the nightmare.

"Wow, and you're sure he's okay now?" Mathew said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I still think we should follow him," Mathew said.

"But, Mat..."

"Something's up with that kid, and I'm going to find out what," Mathew said.

"No, let him go," Rachel said. "Come on, let's go and hang out."

"Rachel, I just can't hang out like normal with everything that's been happening recently," Mathew said. "Now, I'm going to follow Conan, and don't try to stop me." He was about to leave when Rachel grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," Rachel said.

"Alright then," Mathew said.

* * *

Back in the city, Anita was carrying the APTX 4869 sample in her jacket pocket. She was also wearing a bandana and sunglasses to conceal her identity. Masato was walking through the city in a business suit, carrying a briefcase in his hand. As he was walking, a man wheeling a ramen cart approached him.

"May I interest you in some ramen today?" he asked him. The ramen vendor was actually Shiro. "Only ten yen."

"Sure, why not?" Masato said to him. He then checked to see if anyone was watching them before going into 'detective' mode. "Any sign of the girl yet?"

"None," Shiro said as he handed him the ramen cup. Masato then paid him one ten-yen coin. "Still keeping an eye out for her, though."

"Good," Masato said. "Keep in touch."

"Will do," Shiro said. He then went off to continue his work. "Ramen! Only ten yen! Ramen!" Masato then ate some of the ramen.

"Not bad," Masato said.

Nearby, a gardener, actually Katashi, was busy clipping a bush outside of an apartment building. Masato then walked up to him.

"Nice work," Masato said, complimenting him.

"Thank you," Katashi said.

"Any luck?" Masato then asked him.

"Mm-mm," Katashi shook his head. "I'll keep an eye out for her, though."

"You may want to keep an eye on your bush as well," Masato said. Katashi then turned to see he had clipped off quite a bit of the bush.

"Whoops," Katashi said.

"Just be careful," Masato said as he walked off. Katashi then shrugged it off and started clipping again.

Over in another part of town, a bum was sleeping against the side of a building. Shiro, still dressed as a ramen vendor, walked up to the bum and gently kicked him in the side.

"Hey, wake up!" Shiro said to the bum, who was actually Hikaru. Hikaru then moaned and sat up a bit. "I think you're taking this job a little bit too seriously."

"Oh, sure, Shiro," Hikaru said. "Whatever you say."

"Did you see the girl yet?" Shiro asked him.

"Not yet, but I've got my eyes open for her," Hikaru said.

"Sure you do," Shiro said. "Just try and stay awake."

"Yes, sir," Hikaru said somewhat sarcastically. Shiro then went off to do more business when Hikaru fell asleep again.

* * *

Back at the Global Detective Japanese Headquarters, Shinichi was in the research room, looking up some information. He was trying to find the identity of the person that the Globerangers were searching for. When some information showed up on the computer, he gasped. At that moment, Kagura came into the room.

"Yamaguchi," Kagura said to him.

"Yes, Chōkan?" Shinichi asked nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"I was, uh…looking up some information on that person that broke in here last night, and I found something peculiar," Shinichi said. "Have a look at this." He then showed Kagura the information on the computer.

"Shiho Miyano?" Kagura read the info.

"And take a look at this," Shinichi said. He the pulled up the file of another person.

"Anita Hailey," Kagura said. "They look absolutely identical."

"And get this," Shinichi said. "Miyano is a former Black Organization member. In fact, she helped develop the APTX 4869 drug."

"Why would this Anita Hailey sneak into a government building just to steal a sample of this poison?" Kagura asked. He then realized it. "Yamaguchi…do you suppose…?"

"That she's probably another victim of the APTX?" Shinichi said. "Already crossed my mind, sir."

"Get in contact with the Globerangers," Kagura said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conan was knocking on the door of Dr. Agasa's.

_Come on, Agasa! Are you there or not?_ Jimmy thought to himself.

"Coming," Dr. Agasa said from inside. The then opened the door, revealing the worn out doctor to the mini-dective.

"Are you all right, Dr. Agasa?" Conan said.

"You would not believe what that girl has been doing!" Dr. Agasa said. "Immediately after your phone call last night, she dragged me over to the Global Detective Headquarters, and she demanded that she be given a tour of the place. Well, of course, they didn't let her, and as we were heading back home, she disappeared on me! I have no idea where that crazy girl as gone and I probably don't want to know!"

"Well, I think I may have an idea," Conan said. "She told me earlier to meet me here and that all my problems would be solved. She hasn't come back yet?"

"No, she hasn't," Dr. Agasa said. "She must have been out all night."

Outside, Rachel and Mathew were spying on them.

"What are they saying, Mathew?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know," Mathew said. "I can't tell."

"What are you guys doing?" This started the two of them, who looked behind them and found the Junior Detectives standing behind them. Mitch was the one that spoke.

"Have you been following us?" Mathew asked them.

"Yes," all three of them said.

"Well, if you must know…we're spying on Conan," Rachel said.

"Why are you doing that?" Amy asked them. Rachel and Mathew both looked at each other before turning back to them.

"I guess we should start from the beginning," Mathew said. "You guys know who Booker and Vivian Kudo are?"

"No, we don't know," Amy answered.

"Well, they were the parents of Jimmy Kudo," Rachel said. "They were killed recently. It's been really upsetting Conan."

"That's awful," Mitch said, showing some sympathy.

"Anyways, both Rachel and I have been worried about him, and ever since he heard about the plane crash, he's been rushing off to who knows where without even telling us," Mathew said.

"It's been worrying the heck out of me," Rachel added.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" George asked.

"Keep an eye on him for us for the day," Rachel requested.

"Okay," all three said.

"Come on, Mathew," Rachel said. "Let's enjoy ourselves now."

"All right," Mathew said. "So, where to?"

* * *

Back in the city, Anita, under disguise, was walking through the crowds when she accidentally bumped into Masato.

"Oh!" Masato said as he dropped his briefcase. The vial had dropped out of Anita's jacket and landed right next to the briefcase.

"Why won't you watch where you're going?!" Anita yelled at Masato.

"Excuse me," Masato said. "But I believe that you bumped into me. Now apologize." Instead, Anita grabbed the vial and walked off. Masato then took another look at her and realized what was in the vial that she grabbed. He ran over to a nearby alleyway and activated a device (his Globicator) on his left wrist.

Over in another part of town, Rachel and Mathew were walking down the street when the ramen cart was wheeled up to them.

"Ramen," Shiro called out. "Ramen, only ten yen a cup!"

"Want some?" Mathew asked Rachel. "I'll treat."

"Sure," Rachel said.

"Two, please," Mathew said to Shiro, who poured two cups of ramen, one for him, and one for Rachel.

"That'll be 20 yen, please," Shiro said to Mathew. Mathew handed him two 10-yen coins. "Thank you very much." He then wheeled off. "Ramen, only ten yen a cup!"

"What's up, Mathew?" Rachel asked her friend, who had a suspicious look on his face.

"There's something strange about that man," Mathew said. "It's probably nothing."

As soon as Shiro as out of earshot of Rachel and Mathew, his wrist started beeping. He then checked to see if the coast was clear, then he brought up his left wrist and activated the Globicator.

"Shiro here," he said.

"I've found the girl," Masato said on the other side. "I'm following her right now. Call the others and have them meet regroup with me."

"Yes, sir, _kouhai_," Shiro said.

"Don't call me _kouhai_," Masato said before ending the transmission.

"_Bakayarou_," Shiro then said to himself.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was still dozing off outside of the building he had been assigned to. Just then, his Globicator went off, waking him up.

"Huh?" Hikaru said sleepily. "I thought I turned this damned thing off." He then answered it. "Yeah?"

"Are you awake, _imbécil_?" Katashi asked from the other side.

"Do you even know what that means?" Hikaru asked him.

"Just wanted you to know that we need to regroup," Katashi said. "Watanabe's found the suspect."

"About damn time," Hikaru said as he stood up. "I'll be right over."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anita continued walking, unaware that Masato was secretly following her. She suddenly started walking faster, but the noticed that Shiro was right in front of her, walking towards her. She then turned to her left, and found Katashi walking from that direction. She then turned around and noticed Hikaru walking towards her. Just then, she started running at full speed, between Shiro and Katashi and far away from them.

"She's getting away!" Hikaru said.

"Miyagawa, Oikawa, go after her!" Masato ordered. Shiro and Katashi then ran after her.

"What about me, _jefe_?" Hikaru asked Masato. At that moment, Masato's Globicator went off again. He then answered it.

"Watanabe here."

"_Senpai_," Shinichi said from headquarters, "the suspect happens to be a former Black Organization member. Be extremely careful."

"Got it, Shinichi," Masato said before 'hanging up.' "Hikaru, go help Shiro and Katashi."

"Roger," Hikaru saluted him before rushing off.

Shiro and Katashi were now chasing Anita, who seemed to be capable of evading them and ran down an alleyway.

"Let's go," Katashi said. Just then, Hikaru caught up to them.

"What's up, Hikaru?" Shiro asked.

"That girl over there's a former Black Organization member," Hikaru said.

"Black Organization member?" Katashi said.

"Wonderful," Shiro said. "Better do it old fashioned way." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pentagonal-shaped badge, which was blue with white letters that said 'GD.' "Ready?" Katashi and Hikaru then pulled out their badges: Katashi with a black badge with green letters, and Hikaru with a red badge with yellow letters.

"Ready!" Katashi and Hikaru said.

"GLOBERANGER…SUIT UP!" The three men then extended their Globe Badges and transformed into Globerangers.

Shiro transformed into Globe Britain: he wore a blue suit, blue gloves and boots with white stripes on the top of them, a gold belt with a blue buckle with white letters "GBR," on the left breast was a blue pentagonal-shaped badge with the white letters "GD," the helmet having a triangle-shaped opaque visor with the same blue badge on the forehead, only it had the letters "GB" on it.

Katashi transformed into Globe Kenya: he wore a green suit, green gloves and boots with black stripes on the top of them, a gold belt with a black buckle with green letters "KEN," on the left breast was a black pentagonal-shaped badge with the green letters "GD," the helmet having a 'V'-shaped opaque visor with the same black badge on the forehead, only it had the letters "GK" on it.

Hikaru transformed into Globe España: he wore a yellow suit, yellow gloves and boots with red stripes on the top of them, a gold belt with a red buckle with yellow letters "ESP," on the left breast was a red pentagonal-shaped badge with the yellow letters "GD," the helmet having a rectangle-shaped opaque visor with the same red badge on the forehead, only it had the letters "GE" on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitch knocked on the door to Dr. Agasa's place.

"Dr. Agasa, it's Mitch," Mitch called out. At that moment, the door opened, revealing…"Conan?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Conan asked.

"We should be asking you that," George said.

"Dr. Agasa wanted to see me for a few minutes," Conan said. "Alone."

"Does that mean we can't come in?" Amy asked.

At that moment, Dr. Agasa walked up to the door.

"Of course, you can come in," he said to the trio. "I don't mind having visitors for a while."

"Great," The three of them said at the same time. Soon, the three kids entered the house.

"Hey, where's Anita?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Agasa said. "She hasn't been home since last night."

"Conan?" Amy asked, turning to Conan.

"Don't look at me," Conan said. "I don't know where she is."

"You sure?" George asked.

"I'm sure," Conan said. "Dr. Agasa, do they have to be here?"

"My boy, what's with the sudden urgeness of shooing them out?" Dr. Agasa asked.

"You know," Conan said, giving him a little wink.

"Oh, that's right!" Dr. Agasa said. "I was going to try a new experimenet on Conan, but I need complete privacy in order to perform it! So, could everyone please leave the house for just a few moments, please?"

"Sure," the three young guns said as they stepped outside.

"That was WAY too close," Conan said.

"Just where is that girl?" Dr. Agasa asked.

* * *

Anita was still running through the alleyway when she saw three flashes of light fly over her. Just then, three masked warriors appeared in front of her, dressed in green, blue, and yellow costumes.

"What in the…"

"The Blue Warrior of Courage…GLOBE BRITAIN!"

"The Green Warrior of Wisdom…GLOBE KENYA!"

"The Yellow Warrior of Power…GLOBE ESPAÑA!"

"Great Britain, Kenya, Spain," Anita said. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"This is no joke, Black Organization!" Globe Britain exclaimed.

"Black Organization?" Anita said confusedly. "I don't know anything about any Black Organization."

"Then, what are you doing with the APTX 4869?" Globe Kenya asked.

"Huh?"

"The vial in your jacket," Globe Kenya said.

"You mean this?" Anita said, taking the vial out of her jacket. "Why are you so interested in it?"

"That's not important, _señorita_," Globe España said. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What are you guys talking about?" Anita asked.

"The easy way is you hand that thing to us, and you come with us peacefully," Globe Britain said. "The hard way, we forcibly take that from you and drag you back to headquarters. Your choice."

"I don't have time for this," Anita said. She then turned around and started walking away. Globe Kenya then flipped over her, turned around, and directed his Globe Staff at him. The other Globerangers took out their Globe Staffs as well.

"Hard way it is, then," Globe Britain said. He then pressed a button on his Globe Staff which extended its length from around 30 centimeters too nearly 1.8 meters long. The others then did the same. "Now, we'll give you one more chance. Surrender peacefully, or we'll have to use force. There's nowhere left to run." Anita then suddenly leapt over them and ran off.

"Man, what's with that girl?" Globe Kenya asked. Globe España the pressed a button on his Globe Staff, which transformed it into a set of daggers. He was then set to throw one of them towards Anita.

"Wait!" Globe Britain held his arm out, preventing España from throwing a dagger.

"But she's getting away," Globe España said.

"I don't think so," Globe Britain said.

Anita was still running in the alleyway and saw the street just ahead.

"Finally!" Anita said. But, just then, Masato stepped out and stood right in front of her. "Blast!" He then brought out his Globe Badge.

"GLOBERANGER…SUIT UP!" Masato extended his Globe Badge and transformed into Globe Japan.

"Another one?!" Anita said as she stood eye to eye with the leader of the Globerangers.

"The Red Warrior of Justice…GLOBE JAPAN!" Globe Japan then pulled out his Globe Staff and transformed it into a bō. "Globe Staff…BŌ MODE!"

Anita quickly turned around and noticed the other three Globerangers heading towards, her, bōs in hand.

"I told you there was nowhere to run," Globe Britain said. Sighing, Anita gave up.

* * *

Back at Agasa's house, Conan was pacing impatiently.

"Just relax, Jimmy," Dr. Agasa said. "Everything will be fine." At that moment, the phone rang. "I'll answer it." He then walked over to the phone and answered it. "Yes?"

"Dr. Agasa, please?"

"Speaking," he said.

"Doctor, this is Heiko Kagura, commander of the Global Detective Agency, Japan Division," the voice on the other side said.

"What?!" Dr. Agasa said. "Well, thank you for finding her! She's been missing since last night!"

"Save the theatrics, Doctor," Kagura said. "Your niece here could face some very serious charges. Now, I'd like you to come over here so I can more thoroughly explain what she could be facing."

"Is it alright if I bring a friend along?" Doctor Agasa asked.

"No," Kagura said. "To tell you the truth, doctor, she _requested_ that you come here. Alone."

"Alright then," Doctor Agasa said.

"Sorry if she bothered you."

"We're already sending a ride for you, Doctor," Kagura said. "Good morning." He then hung up.

"Well, Jimmy, she requested that I come alone," Doctor Agasa said to Conan.

"Why would she do that?" Conan asked.

"I don't know, but I do think that you should stay here," Dr. Agasa said as he walked over to get his hat.

"Fine," Conan said, making himself comfortable.

Soon, the ride for Dr. Agasa had arrived, so he left Conan to watch over the house. As soon as he was in the car and off, a mysterious figure appeared in the bushes.

"He's left," the person said into a walkie-talkie.

"Good," the person on the other side said. "Time to make your move."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and Mathew were over at the arcade. They were playing "Dance Dance Revolution," and were attracting quite a bit of attention from some of the other games.

"Did you see those guys?"

"They're kinda good."

"Good? They're freaking awesome, man!"

Mathew and Rachel were playing adjacent DDR machines, and were scoring quite high. The two friends were neck and neck with each other until Rachel missed a note and Mathew wound up winning.

"Too bad you missed that note," Mathew said to Rachel after they finished. "I wanted a fight all the way to the end." After the two friends got off, the audience the two attracted, cleared a path for them.

"Where did all those people come from?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Mathew said. "Obviously, they were watching us." Just then, his cell phone rang, which he answered. "Hello?"

"Is this…Mathew?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" Mathew asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you who I am," the guy said. "But I can leave you with a piece of advice…don't trust anybody." He then hung up.

"Wait! Wait!!" Mathew said, until he heard beeps. He then hung up. Rachel was about to speak, but Mathew stopped her. "Before you ask, I don't know who that was."

"Oh," Rachel said. Just then, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Rachel said after answering it.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, hello, Dr. Agasa," Rachel said. "What's up?"

"Conan's over at my house," Dr. Agasa said. "Could you please keep an eye on him for a few minutes?"

"Oh, alright," Rachel said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Where are you anyway?" She asked Dr. Agasa.

"I'm on my way to the Global Detective Headquarters," Dr. Agasa said. "I can't tell you why, though."

"Oh," Rachel said.

"I'll try and talk to you later, though," Dr. Agasa said.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes because I'm hanging out with Mathew right now," Rachel answered.

"Bring him with you as well," Dr. Agasa said. "Oh, I need to let you go now. Bye-bye." He then hung up.

"Okay..." Rachel said and hung up.

"Dr. Agasa asked me to look over Conan for a few minutes," She said to Mathew.

"I see," Mathew said.

"Hey, Mathew..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," Rachel said. "What do you know about the Global Detective Agency?"

"Well, I know that they actually asked me if I would work for them some time ago, but I politely turned them down," Mathew said.

"Well, Dr. Agasa is going there for some reason," Rachel said to him. "So, after I watch over Conan, we'll do some more hanging out," She assured him.

"I mean think about it," Mathew said. "The plane crash, Conan running off like that, the phone call I got just a minute ago."

"Uh-huh," Rachel said.

"I'm going to have a talk with Conan when we get to Dr. Agasa's place," Mathew said.

"Do you HAVE to talk to him?" Rachel asked, pulling him into a nearby alley.

"Why?" Mathew asked. "Are you hiding something from me, Rachel Moore?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Rachel responded, hugging him.

"But I have a feeling that Conan is," Mathew said. "And I'm going to find out what..." Just then, his cell phone rang again. "I swear, if it's that guy again..." He then answered it. "Hello? Hey, Serena! Good to hear from you! I hope this isn't collect."

"It isn't," Serena responded.

"Good," Mathew said. "So, how's the Philippines?"

"Great," Serena said. "I really love this place. The scenery, the people. Dad even got to see the place where they had the Thrilla in Manila."

"That's awesome," Mathew said, feeling happy for her. "When do you get back?"

"Tonight," Serena said.

"Tonight?" Mathew said, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Serena said. "After he heard what happened to the Kudos, Dad wanted to get back as quickly as possible."

"How does HE know them?" Mathew asked her.

"Well, I saw what happened on the news, and when I told him, he wanted us to head back," Serena said. "He wouldn't tell me why, though."

"Oh," Mathew simply said.

"Anyways, we'll be back at about 9:00 p.m. Japan time," Serena said. "I'll be coming over as soon as we get back."

"Alright, I'll try to make it home by then," Mathew said. "I'm hanging out with Rachel right now."

"Is she near you?" Serena asked.

"Well..." Mathew said. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hiroshi Kaijou standing behind him.

"Hey," Hiroshi said. "Could you end your call, please? We need to talk."

"Hold on, Serena," Mathew said, covering up a part of his phone. "About what?" He asked him. Hiroshi then grabbed the phone. "Hey!"

"He'll call you back," Hiroshi said before hanging up the phone.

"That was rude," Rachel said to Hiroshi. "Come on, Mathew. Let's leave this rude Hiroshi guy and go watch Conan. I'm late anyway." Hiroshi then grabbed her.

"I can't let you leave," Hiroshi said. "At least, not yet."

"We don't have time, so whatever it is, it will have to wait, and I won't take no for an answer," Rachel said to him.

"All right," Hiroshi said. "Then, we can do this at the station then."

"The station?" Mathew asked.

"I'll call the police and have you both arrested for refusing to cooperate," Hiroshi said.

"Oh fine," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Hiroshi said. "Now, then, I'd like to ask you both a couple of questions about the Kudo plane crash."

* * *

Back at Dr. Agasa's house, Conan was napping on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm?" Conan said, putting on his glasses, which were on the nearby endtable. "I wonder who that is." He then walked over to the door and opened it. He gasped as he saw Gin of the Black Organization looking at him, holding a knife in his hand.

"Got you!" Gin said.

**_つづく_**_** (to be continued…)**_

* * *

**_Global Detective Files—Globe Badges and Globicators_**

Shiro and Shinichi are in the lab, holding their Globe Badges. Shiro has his customized blue-and-white badge, while Shinichi has a plain gray-and-silver badge.

"This is a Globe Badge," Shiro said. "We use these to identify us as Global Detectives to people. Our Globe Badges have a special ability. They allows us to transform into Globerangers.

"I have a regular Globe Badge," Shinichi said. "I can't transform into a Globeranger."

"Cheer up, Shin-chan," Shiro said. "You will be able to transform into a Globeranger some day."

"Really?" Shinichi said.

"Yeah, in about thirty years from now," Shiro said. Shinichi then fell on the floor. Katashi and Hikaru then walked up, showing their Globicators, worn on the left wrist.

"These are our Globicators," Katashi said. "They allow us to communicate with each other, as well as our headquarters."

"Check this out," Hikaru said as he activated his Globicator. "Katashi, come in."

"Katashi here," he said. "What's up?"

"You guys are right next to each other," Shiro said, sweatdropping.

* * *

Sorry for ending the chapter like that, but I just _HAD_ to have a cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth**_

I do not own "Detective Conan/Case Closed," its characters and its concepts. They belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS). I also don't own Super Sentai, they're owned by Toei Company, LTD and TV Asahi, but I do own the "Tantei Sentai Globeranger" idea, so don't steal it.

Brief Recap: Last time on "Final Truth," Anita tries to get the APTX sample back to Conan, but is thwarted by the Globerangers. Meanwhile, Mathew and Rachel have another run-in with Hiroshi, who threatens to arrest them if they don't cooperate with his investigation. And things go from bad to worse for Conan with Gin shows up without warning! What will happen to him now?! "Final Truth" starts now!

* * *

"Thank you for your time," Hiroshi said to Rachel and Mathew. "I'm sorry to have bothered you both."

"I hope so," Mathew said under his breath.

"Good day," Hiroshi said just before he went off.

"Mathew…"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I don't like that guy," Rachel said. "And I don't trust him either."

"He was just doing his job, Rachel," Mathew said.

"I guess," Rachel said. "But I still don't like him."

"Oh, well," Mathew said. "Should we hang out again?"

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said, nodding her head up and down. "Let's hit the beach."

* * *

Over at the Global Detective Headquarters, Anita was being interrogated by the four Globerangers.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Masato said. "What is your name?"

"I told you four times already, Anita Hailey," Anita said. Masato then glanced over at the female polygraph officer, who was shaking her head.

"I'm getting tired of these games, kid," Masato said. "Now, you're going to tell us who you really are, why you snuck into a government building, and why you stole the APTX sample?"

"All right," Anita said. "My real name is Shiho Miyano."

Over in another part of the building, Dr. Agasa was walking around and was about to open a door, when…

"I'm sorry, sir. That's a restricted area," the security guard said to him.

"But my daughter is in there!" Dr. Agasa said.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the security guard said just as Kagura came down the hall.

"It's all right," Kagura said. "Let him pass."

"But, Chōkan…"

"I invited him here, guard," Kagura said. "Now, let him pass."

"But, sir…"

"That was an order," Kagura said.

"Yes, sir," the guard reluctantly said before moving off.

"I am so sorry about that, Dr. Agasa," Kagura said to his guest.

"It's okay, Mister…"

"Heiko Kagura. I'm the head of the Japanese Section of the Global Detective Agency," Kagura introduced himself. "Please, step inside."

Back inside the interrogation room…

"And that's all I know. Seriously," Anita said.

"Well, Pegi?" Masato asked the polygraph officer.

"She's telling the truth, Mr. Watanabe," Pegi said. "Every single word."

"Well, that's a relief," Masato said. "I was afraid we were going to have another problem." At that moment, Kagura entered with Dr. Agasa. "Sir!"

"At ease, gentlemen," Kagura said. "This is Dr. Hiroshi Agasa. He claims to be this young girl's father, but we know better, now don't we?"

"Indeed," Masato said.

"We now know why she broke in here last night, sir," Shiro said. "Miss Shiho Miyaho here is trying to create an antidote for the APTX 4869."

"Hmm, I see," Kagura said. "Miss Miyano, is it?"

"Yes, sir?" Anita said to him.

"I'd like to make a deal with you, and I'd like you to hear this as well, Dr. Agasa," Kagura said. "I won't press any charges against you, and in fact, I'll go and let you create your precious antidote…on one condition."

"Name it," Anita said.

"You must perform your work here at the Global Detective Agency," Kagura said. At that moment, Shinobu Banba, the 'gadget man' of the GDA, entered the room. "Ah, here he is now. You'll be working with my equipment officer, Mr. Shinobu Banba."

_**(**__**番場忍 器材オフィサー グローバル デテクチブ エージンシー**__**; Shinobu Banba, Equipment Officer—Global Detective Agency)**_

"Him?" Anita asked.

"Yes," Kagura said. "Mr. Banba knows a thing or two about poisons."

"I wonderer if you're going to be any help at all, Banban," Hikaru said. "Considering what Miss Miyano just told us."

"That's _Banba,_ not Banban," Banba corrected him.

"Banba?" Anita said. "That honestly sounds like the name of a playboy than a scientist."

"Why you…" Banba said.

"It's okay, Mr. Banba," Dr. Agasa said. "Shiho can be like that sometimes."

"I see," Banba said. He then turned to Anita. "You know, you're just as bad as those four over there."

"Hey!" Katashi said.

"Take it as a compliment, Miss Miyano," Masato said.

"I will," Anita said. "Let's go, Mr. Banban."

"That's Banba!" Banba said. "Oh, never mind!" The two of them then headed for the lab.

"You can go home now, Dr. Agasa," Kagura said. "I don't believe that we will need you anymore." At that moment, Shinichi entered the room. "What is it, Mr. Yamaguchi?"

"Black Agents have showed up, sir," Shinichi said.

"Where?" Kagura asked.

"Next to the Kudo residence, sir," Shinichi said.

"That's where my house is!" Dr. Agasa said. "Conan's still over there!"

"Globerangers, move out!" Kagura said to the four detectives.

"Roger!" the four saluted their superior officer.

* * *

Back at the Agasa residence, Conan was staring in fear at Gin, who was at the door holding a knife in his hand.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Gin said. Just then, the Junior Detectives showed up behind him.

"Not so fast," George said.

"Hold it right there," The three of them said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Gin asked.

"We're the Junior Detective League—the stars of tomorrow," All three of them proudly said.

"Impressive," Gin said sarcastically. He then got a good look at Amy. _She looks awfully familiar_, he thought to himself. He quickly turned around to see Conan sneaking way. "And just where are _you_ doing?"

"Eep," Conan said.

"Let him go," Amy ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Gin said. "I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on this boy, and no one is getting in my way!" He then snapped his fingers and suddenly three masked figures grabbed Amy, Mitch, and George.

Reacting fast, George hit the masked figure holding him in the stomach with his foot. Mitch and Amy did the same.

"That won't work," Gin said. "These soldiers have been trained to resist all sorts of pain."

"Maybe they're gonna hurt on this!" Mitch said, tilting his head back and biting the figure on the chin.

"That won't work, either," Gin said. "Take them into the bedroom. Strip them and tie them up. Then, give them the 'medicine'."

"Yes, sir," the three masked figures said. They then dragged the kids into Dr. Agasa's bedroom.

"Now, where were we?" Gin asked Conan. "Ah, yes…the end of you, Jimmy Kudo."

"_Matte!_" Just then, the four Globerangers flipped into the house. It was Globe Japan that spoke up.

"YOU AGAIN!" Gin exclaimed.

"GLOBE JAPAN!"

"GLOBE BRITAIN!"

"GLOBE KENYA!"

"GLOBE ESPAÑA!"

"TANTEI SENTAI…" Globe Japan said.

"GLOBERANGER!"

"So, you brought your friends here to help you, Watanabe," Gin said. "Well, so did I!" He then snapped his fingers and more Masked Baddies appeared in the room.

"Let get them!" Globe Japan said.

"RIGHT!" Britain, Kenya, and España said. All four of them pulled out their Globe Staffs and transformed them into their special weapons.

"GLOBE NUNCHAKU!" Globe Japan said, holding two nunchaku in his hands.

"GLOBE SABRE!" Globe Britain said, holding a sabre in his right hand.

"GLOBE SPEAR!" Globe Kenya said, holding a spear in his hands.

"GLOBE DAGGERS!" Globe España said, holding a set of daggers in his hand.

"Destroy them," Gin said. The masked figures then headed towards the Globerangers, who charged towards the baddies.

Globe Japan used his nunchaku to knock out any masked baddies heading towards him.

"_En Garde!_" Globe Britain unsheathed his sabre. Three masked baddies then unsheathed swords of their own and started dueling with Britain. Shiro managed to outmaneuver all of them, and poked all three of them, knocking them out.

Globe Kenya was using his spear to defend against the attacking masked baddies, and also took a few opportunities to knock them out.

Globe España mainly used his physical strength to deal with the masked bad guys, but did throw one or two daggers at charging enemies.

"Kenya, España, rescue the kids," Globe Japan ordered.

"Roger!" Globes Kenya and España saluted before heading towards the bedroom.

"Gin!" Globe Japan called out towards the Black Organization member, who turned around and faced the two Globerangers. "Move away from the boy!"

"I don't think so," Gin said. He then threw his knife at Globe Japan, who caught it with ease.

"So uncivilized," Globe Japan said as he threw the knife down on the ground.

* * *

Back at home, Mathew was just about to leave to go to Rachel's when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Mathew answered after his phone rang.

"Hey, there," Serena said on the other side.

"Oh, Serena," Mathew said. "I was just gonna call back."

"What happened, Mathew?" Serena asked. "I was talking to you and all of a sudden, some idiot said that you'd call me back. Who did that guy think he was?"

"I don't know, but he had a couple things to ask me and Rachel," Mathew said. "I tried to get him to wait, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"About the Kudo crash?" Serena asked.

"Uh-huh," Mathew responded.

"He did it while Rachel and I were hanging out."

"I see," Serena said. "Hey, is it okay if I spend the night at your place tonight?"

"Sure, I could use some company," Mathew said.

"All right," Serena said. "Hey, my dad wants to talk to me, so I'll let you go now. See you tonight."

"Hold on, are you alright if Rachel spends the night at my place as well?" Mathew asked.

"Mathew, I just want it to be the two of us tonight," Serena said.

"But the more the merrier," Mathew said to her.

"Mathew...did you not hear me? I just want it to be the two of us tonight," Serena said. "Okay?"

"Oh fine," Mathew said.

"Sorry," Serena said. Just then, his phone started beeping.

"Hang on, Serena. Someone else is trying to call me," Mathew said. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Mathew," Serena said. Mathew then pressed the button for the other person to call in.

"Hello?" Mathew asked.

"Mat, it's Rachel!"

"Oh, hey, Rachel, what's wrong?" Mathew asked.

"Dr. Agasa just called me! Conan's been attacked!" Rachel said.

"No way!!" Mathew said, shocked.

"I'm going over there right now!" Rachel said.

"I'm coming with," Mathew said.

Just then, someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Mathew asked.

"It's Hiroshi," the person on the other side said.

"Go away!" Mathew said. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Mathew, come on out or I'll arrest you!" Hiroshi said.

"Fine," Mathew said, opening the door and not starting an argument.

"Sorry to bother you at this time, but I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime later," Hiroshi said. "I just got pulled from the case."

"Well I don't know," Mathew said, folding his arms. "After your interrogation, I'm just not sure…Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to come to the aid of my two friends."

"Will you at least think about it, man?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'll give it some thought," Mathew said, as he grabbed his stuff and bolted away from him.

As Mathew was running, Hiroshi saw him following Rachel.

"Don't trust anyone, Mathew," Hiroshi said.

* * *

Back at the Agasa residence, the three masked baddies had stripped the Junior Detective of their clothes and tied them each to a chair.

"What are you going to do to us?" Amy asked nervously.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be as much fun," one of the masked baddies said. Another one put the Junior Detective's clothes into a metal can.

"Give us back our clothes!!" George demanded.

"No way," the third masked figure said. "This is much more fun." He then lit a match.

The three kids freaked out. They started strangling to get their ropes loose.

"_Matte!_" Globe España shouted as he and Globe Kenya entered the room.

"Oh, you guys are just sick!" Globe Kenya said.

"I don't care about your opinion," the lead masked baddie said. "Get them!" Just then, Globe España threw his Globe Daggers at the outer two baddies, knocking them out instantly.

"You're next!" Globe España said as he prepared another dagger.

Panicking, the baddie pulled out a knife and held it to Amy's neck.

"Put down your weapons or the girl gets it!" he shouted.

"Do you really expect us to fall for that?" Globe Kenya asked him, calling his bluff.

"I am invincible!" the masked baddie said.

"Really?" Globe España said. "Your fellow cronies fell just like that."

Growling, the baddie simply threw his knife at the Globerangers, but Globe Kenya blocked it with his spear.

"Oh, _shimatta!_" the baddie said.

"Just give it up," Globe Kenya said. The baddie simply growled in response.

Over in the other room, Gin was holding a knife to Conan's neck while Globe Japan and Globe Britain had their weapons ready.

"Put down your weapons, or I kill the kid," Gin said.

"Go ahead. Kill him," Globe Japan said.

"WHAT?!" Conan said.

"It won't matter anyways," Globe Britain said. "The entire police department's on their way, and they'll be here in less than five minutes." Just then, the third baddie was thrown out of the bedroom.

"What in the..." Gin said. Globe Kenya and Globe España then came out with the Junior Detectives, who had their clothes back on.

"Your buddies got a little bit careless," Globe Kenya said.

"Dammit!" Gin said. As he was about to stab Conan with the knife, Globe España transformed one of his daggers into a shuriken and threw it at Gin's hand. "AAH!" This caused him to drop the knife, and for Conan to kick him in the shin before running over to Globe Japan.

"Thanks," Conan said.

"It's our job, kid," Globe Japan said.

"I'll remember this!" Gin said. He then leapt out the window and ran off.

"Is everyone all right?" Globe Japan asked.

"We're fine now," Mitch said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Globe Kenya said.

"It's our duty," Globe España said.

Just then, Rachel arrived in the front door.

"Conan," Rachel said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," Conan said. "Thanks to the Globerangers."

Just then, Mathew arrived.

"Don't get yourself into this kind of situation, Conan," Rachel said.

"I don't think he did," Mathew said.

"We were just being held up by Hiroshi's interrogation." He said.

"Hmm…" Globe Japan said.

"Was he the one that called you?" Rachel asked Mathew.

"I don't know," Mathew said. "The guy on the phone's voice was muffled, so I couldn't tell who it was."

"Anyways, thanks for helping us, Globerangers," Rachel said. But when the turned to face the Globerangers, they were already gone.

"Where'd they go?" Rachel asked.

"Got me," Mathew answered.

Just then, Dr. Agasa arrived at the house.

"Sorry, I'm late," Dr. Agasa said. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine now," Amy said.

"That's good to hear," Dr. Agasa said. "Conan, I need to talk to you in private. Everyone else can go on home."

"Okay," Conan said as he went with Dr. Agasa.

"Well, should we get back to hanging out?" Mathew asked Rachel.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said, smiling.

"Can we join you?" Mitch asked Mathew.

"You can," Mathew answered.

"All right!" the Junior Detectives said.

* * *

After everyone had left, Dr. Agasa had brought Conan into his bedroom.

"Jimmy," Dr. Agasa said. "Anita's going to be working with the Global Detective Agency to help find an antidote that will turn you back to normal."

"She will?" Conan asked.

"Mm-hmm," Dr. Agasa said. "But I recommend that you stay here for the time being."

"What?!" Conan said. "But, Dr. Agasa…"

"Jimmy, they've already made two attempts on your life within the past two days," Dr. Agasa said. "Plus, I think they might have had something to do with your parents' deaths."

"Well, if that's the way you want it, it's fine by me," Conan said. "Can I at least make a phone call, please?"

"Go ahead," Dr. Agasa said.

Conan then walked over to the phone and dialed the number to Rachel's place, but there was no tone on the other side.

"The phone's dead," Conan said.

"That Black Organization member must have cut the line just before he attacked you," Dr. Agasa said. "We'll have to use the phone over at your house."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Conan asked him.

"Unfortunately, no," Dr. Agasa said, sweatdropping a little.

Conan then snuck into the Kudo residence, and made his way to a phone which, lucky for him, was working fine.

* * *

Over at the beach, Rachel's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hi, Rachel," Conan said.

"Conan?" Rachel said.

"How come you're calling me?" She asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I'll be staying at Dr. Agasa's house for the time being," Conan said. "He thinks it's for the best."

"Thanks for letting me know," Conan." She said to him.

"Okay," Conan said. "I'm heading over to your place to pick up my stuff."

"Alright," Rachel said.

"I'll see you later, Rachel," Conan said.

"Alright, be careful now," Rachel said to him.

"I will," Conan said. He then hung up the phone.

_I've decided,_ Jimmy thought. _I'm going to tell her tomorrow._

* * *

In an undisclosed location deep in the city, Gin had his hand wrapped in a bandage and was walking through an alleyway.

"_Aniki_…" Gin heard a voice and turned to its source. It was Vodka, his usual partner-in-crime. "The Boss wants to see you." He then noticed the bandage on his hand. "Um, _Aniki_…"

"Don't…say…a word," Gin simply said.

Inside a nearby building, a man was sitting behind his desk, stroking his white cat. Gin then entered the room and saluted him.

"You're late," the Boss said.

"A thousand apologies, sir," Gin said. "I was…busy."

"You've failed to kill Jimmy Kudo again, haven't you?" the Boss asked.

"I would have gotten him, sir, if it wasn't for the Global Detective Masato Watanabe," Gin said.

"A Global Detective?" the Boss said. "This makes it all the more interesting."

"I'll try again, sir," Gin said. "And this time, I won't fail."

"I've given you enough chances, Gin," the Boss said. "I think it's time I gave some one else a chance." He then picked up the phone and dialed it.

Over in another part of town, a mysterious figure answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Change of plans," the Boss said on the other side. "You're now the head man in the Kudo project. Use any means necessary to eliminate him."

"Of course, sir," the mystery man said.

Back in the 'hideout,' the Boss hung up.

"You're giving that newcomer the Kudo project?" Gin said in disgust. "Sir, this is an insult!"

"You'll back him up," the Boss said. "But I warn you, get in his way, or go after the Global Detectives without permission, and I will personally shoot you myself? Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, sir," Gin reluctantly said.

* * *

That night, Mathew was back at home, napping on his couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mathew said after opening the door.

"Hey, there," it was Serena on the other side.

"Oh, Serena," Mathew said.

"Miss me?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Mathew said. "Come on in."

Serena then entered the house, carrying a couple of bags.

"I bought some new clothes while I was down in Manilla, Mat," Serena said.

"Any bathing suits?" Mathew asked.

"One or two," Serena said. "Would you like to see one of them?"

"Yeah, but just one will do," Mathew answered.

"Okay," Serena said. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom, and I'll be right back."

"Sure thing," Mathew said as he waited patiently.

Serena then came out wearing a rather unique one-piece swimsuit, as it looked like the Filipino flag.

"Oh, that's nice," Mathew said. "Surprised you brought a one-piece, when you usually wear two."

"I bought some bikinis as well," Serena said. "I'll show them to you later."

"Okay, but not this second," Mathew said.

"Hey, is it okay if I take a bath, Mathew?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Mathew said.

"Would you like to join me?" she then asked.

"No, I don't think we're ready for that yet," Mathew said, feeling flushed.

"Come on, Mathew," Serena said. She then started to remove her swimsuit.

"I-I don't think so," Mathew said.

"But the only exception I'll make is if you keep it on," He said to her.

"No way," Serena said as she completely removed her suit. "I'll tell you what. After this, I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"Can I request you wear your suit after your bath?" Mathew asked.

"Mm-mm," Serena said. "I really want to be in my birthday suit for this."

"If you say so," Mathew said. He then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, putting her hands to her hips.

"I'm not really ready for this," Mathew said.

"Don't worry," Serena said. "We'll be all right." She then walked over to the bathroom, shaking her booty a bit while doing so.

"Damn, she's hot!" Mathew said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Global Detective headquarters, the four Globerangers, in civilian form, were talking with Kagura.

"So, that's basically it, sir," Masato said.

"I see," Kagura said. "Looks like the Black Organization is starting to get desperate."

"I think we're going to need some backup, sir," Shiro said.

"Have you thought about who's going to be Globe America, sir?" Katashi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Kagura said.

"Well, who is he, sir?" Hikaru asked.

"_She_ happens to be daughter of the head of the American Division," Kagura said.

"Her, sir?" Masato said.

"Is there a problem, Watanabe?" Kagura asked him.

"Not really, sir," Masato said. "Actually, there is something, sir. It's her…habit."

"Ah, yes. The hat thing," Kagura said. "I don't think that will be a problem." He then picked up his phone and pressed a button. "Put me through to the American Headquarters." After a minute, he got connected. "Yes, this is Heiko Kagura of the Global Detective Agency, Japanese Division. I'd like to request a transfer of your agents, please. Brilliant, can I speak with her please? Thank you." After another minute, he spoke up again. "Miss Chika Miyamoto? Heiko Kagura, head of the Japanese Division. How soon can you get on a flight to Japan?"

_**つづく **__**(to be continued…)**_

* * *

_**Global Detective Files—Globe Japan**_

Masato Watanabe is standing in the Global Detective lab.

"_Konnichiwa!_ I'm Masato Watanabe. I'm also known as Globe Japan, the Red Warrior of Justice, and the leader of the Globerangers. My Globe Staff transforms into a pair of nunchaku, which I use to devastating effect against my opponents." As he's swinging, one of the nunchaku ends up hitting Shinichi in the face.

"OW!"

"Oh. Sorry, Shinichi!" Masato said.

"It's okay, senpai," Shinichi said just before he faints.

* * *

The end of Chapter 4. The new Globeranger appears in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth**_

I do not own "Detective Conan/Case Closed," its characters and its concepts. They belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS). I also don't own Super Sentai, they're owned by Toei Company, LTD and TV Asahi, but I do own the "Tantei Sentai Globeranger" idea, so don't steal it.

Brief Recap: Last time on "Final Truth," Anita agrees to help the Global Detective scientists find an antidote for the APTX-4869. Meanwhile, Conan barely escapes an assassination attempt by Gin, thanks to the distraction of the Junior Detectives and the Globerangers. Now, Serena is back in town, and she decides to spend the night with Mathew. And the Globerangers are about to get some backup. What'll happen next? "Final Truth" starts NOW!

* * *

Over at Mathew's house, he was in his pajamas sitting on his couch, when Serena came out, wearing a towel around her body.

"Mathew?" Serena said.

"Yeah?" Mathew responded.

"I'm ready," Serena said. She then removed her towel, revealing her fully naked body.

"Um, Serena," Mathew said, covering his eyes. "I told you I'm not ready for this."

She then walked up to Mathew and forcibly uncovered her eyes.

"We don't have to do it, Mathew," Serena said. "You can just give me a massage."

"Uh…sure," Mathew said a little scared.

Serena then san on the floor in front of the couch, her back to Mathew.

"I wish you could put something on," Mathew said to Serena as he warmed up his hands.

"Are you really afraid of me being naked, Mathew?" Serena asked.

"Yes and no," Mathew answered.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"Well, yes I'm afraid, and no, you look awesome," Mathew said.

"You don't have to be afraid, Mathew," Serena said.

Sighing, Mathew started to massage Serena's shoulders.

"Oh, that feels good," she said.

"I sure hope so," Mathew said.

"Mathew…can you do my back, please?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Mathew responded, shivering a little.

Serena then laid on her stomach on the floor, exposing her rear end.

"You set?" Mathew asked.

"Mm-hmm," Serena said.

He then used a blanket to cover the lower part of her body.

"Alright, here we go," Mathew said, warming up his hands.

* * *

Over in a hidden area, Vodka was typing some information on a computer while Gin was sitting in a chair behind him.

"No, no, no," Gin said. "Her nose wasn't that big." Vodka was programming a composite of Amy on the computer. "And her lips weren't that big, either."

"Okay, okay. I got it, _Aniki_," Vodka said.

"And she has blue eyes, not brown," Gin said.

"I got it!" Vodka said. He then finished typing up the data, and soon, a composite of Amy's face was on the computer.

"That's her," Gin said. "That girl we ran into the year before he hit Kudo. What was her name again? Yoshida?"

"Arumi Yoshida, if I'm not mistaken," Vodka said. "I had a lot of fun with her sister."

"Yes," Gin said. "Before _she_ showed up. Cops were already in the area, so we had to use the APTX on her."

"And now she's still alive after all these years," Vodka said.

"Not for long," Gin said. "She's now been added to my already long list."

"You mean Kudo and Mihano?" Vodka said.

"And those Globerangers as well," Gin said.

"Globerangers?"

"Long story," Gin said.

"I have time," Vodka said.

"Forget it," Gin said. "Global Detective is my problem, not yours. You just find out what the girl's name is and where she lives."

"Yes, _Aniki_," Gin said. "But isn't that newcomer in charge of dealing with Kudo and the Globerangers now?"

"I'll deal with that _shinjin_, Vodka," Gin said. "I'll deal with him."

(Note: "Shinjin" means "rookie" in Japanese.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Mathew had just finished massaging Serena. Serena then moved herself so that she was sitting on the floor. She covered her front with the blanket.

"Now, can you put something on please?" Mathew asked.

"Actually, I didn't bring my pajamas with me," Serena said.

"Just wonderful," Mathew said. "Just run home and get them."

"Actually, I'm kinda of tired, Mathew," Serena said. "After all, it was a long flight back."

"You're not just being lazy, are you?" Mathew said, looking suspicious.

"Of course not," Serena said. She then yawned. "Well, good night, Mathew." She then walked into Mathew's bedroom.

"Serena, at least put some regular clothes on," Mathew requested. "Serena?" He then peeked into the bedroom and saw her sprawled across the bed, completely nude.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself. "Serena, wake up, put something on, or I'm just gonna have no choice but to drag you home."

She was still asleep.

"So much for that," Mathew said to himself as he grabbed his phone.

Just then, Mathew was flung onto the bed, and Serena laid on top of him. He tried to move, but she pinned him down.

"Serena, stop this or I'll have to drag you home and tell your folks!!" Mathew said.

"Mathew…don't you want to have fun with me?" Serena asked him.

"Yes, but not like this," Mathew answered.

"Well, okay," Serena said. She then rolled off of the bed and walked back into his living room.

"Serena, why are you acting like this?" Mathew asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Mathew?" Serena asked back.

"Oh, you know damn well what I mean," Mathew said.

"I DID NOT do anything to deserve this." He said.

"Oh, I just wanted to have some fun, Mathew," Serena said. She then walked back into his room, wearing her Filipino flag swimsuit that she tried on earlier. "But I can see that you're seriously not ready for this."

"I wish you'd seen it sooner," Mathew said.

"Well, I've been more than ready ever since I first saw you, Mathew," Serena said. "I just hope you'll be ready soon enough." She then walked out of his bedroom and towards the couch.

"Well, give me time for that," Mathew said.

_I'm gonna have to do this if I want to live until age 100_, he thought.

He then walked back into his living room, where Serena was laying on the couch.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always come on to me in a sexual behavior? I didn't do anything to deserve this you know. I try to keep my decency on women up, and you're just exposing your bare self to me…it scares me and it makes me feel uneasy. It's almost like you're trying to take it away from me," Mathew explained to her.

"Well, if we're going to be a couple, you'll just have to get used to it," Serena said.

"That I know," Mathew said. "But this kind of behavior you're doing to me at your age is just outright obscene!!"

"I'm nineteen, Mathew," Serena said.

"So, that doesn't mean you can get all obscene on me right off the bat!" Mathew said.

"I'm sorry," Serena said. She then headed for the door. "I'll send for my things." She then walked out the door and left.

"Good," Mathew said. He then slammed the door behind him.

_Dear God, what have I done?_ both Mathew and Serena thought to themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Moore residence, Rachel was sleeping in her bedroom peacefully…or so she thought…

Rachel and Jimmy were having a picnic over at the park.

"It's so nice to be alone with you in the park on a picnic, Jimmy," Rachel said in her dream.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "Rachel…will you…" He then held his chest in pain.

"Jimmy?" Rachel said, in shock.

Jimmy then fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Jimmy no," Rachel said, tending to his aid.

Just then, his body started to regress in age, until suddenly, there was nothing there.

"No!!" Rachel said, hanging her head.

Rachel then woke up with a shock.

"Oh, it wasn't real," Rachel said while breathing. "Why'd I have a dream like that?"

* * *

Outside, Serena was walking down the street in her bathing suit.

"I should really go back and talk to him," Serena said. As she was walking back, a black van drove down the street at high speed. Before she knew what was going on, the side door suddenly opened and a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the van. The door the closed and the van drove off.

Back in his house, Mathew was just lying on the couch when someone knocked on his door.

"Who could that be?" Mathew asked himself as he went to the front door. He opened the door, and it was… "Hiroshi."

"Was that your girlfriend out there?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Serena?" Mathew said. "Well, actually, yes she is. Why?"

"She's been kidnapped," Hiroshi said.

"WHAT?!" Mathew said, alarmed.

"I saw the whole thing," Hiroshi said. "That black van came up at her at like 150. I think they were heading for the harbor."

"I'm new here, remember?" Hiroshi said. "I don't know where everything is. Better to bring Rachel along with you."

"Alright, I'll wake her up," Mathew said as he darted across the street for Rachel's place.

Hiroshi then checked his watch before looking back at Mathew.

"Good luck, Mathew," Hiroshi said. "You'll need it."

* * *

At Dr. Agasa's residence, both Conan and Dr. Agasa were sleeping soundly when the phone rang. However, both of them were so fast asleep that neither of them heard it. Luckily, the answering machine kicked in.

_You have reached the residence of Dr. Hiroshi Agasa. Please leave a message at the after the beep._

"Hey, Conan. It's me, Rachel…"

_I said AFTER the beep._

"Sorry."

_(beep)_

"Conan, it's Rachel. Serena's been kidnapped, and Mathew and I are going out to rescue her. Don't follow us."

_(beep)_

Conan then stretched and yawned in the living room, where he was sleeping on the couch. He then got up and walked over to the phone, not bothering to put on his glasses. He then replayed the message that had been recorded just seconds ago.

"Conan, it's Rachel. Serena's been kidnapped, and Mathew and I are going out to rescue her. Don't follow us."

Conan then checked the clock on the wall, which read 11:30 p.m.

_I wonder why they don't want me following them_, Jimmy thought.

"Jimmy…" Conan then turned around and found Dr. Agasa standing behind him, wearing his bathroom. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Not especially," Conan answered. "Rachel just called and said Serena was kidnapped, and told me not to follow her and Mathew."

"And obviously, she's right," Dr. Agasa said.

"Why do you say that?" Conan asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Jimmy," Dr. Agasa said.

"Black Organization?" Jimmy guessed.

"Probably," Dr. Agasa said. "Just go back to sleep, Jimmy. There's really nothing you can do at this time. I'll call the police station and inform them of the situation."

"Thanks, Doc," Conan answered. "Good night."

Conan then went back to the couch to go to sleep.

"Oh, that's right! The phone's still disconnected!" Dr. Agasa realized. "Oh, I'll just fix it in the morning." He then went back to his room to sleep.

* * *

_**(Wednesday, June 14)**_

Over at the Tokyo International Airport, a young person wearing a white cowboy hat was walking towards the terminal exit. Just then, Masato Watanabe entered the airport and the two individuals passed each other. Masato then headed for the ticket counter.

"Can I help you, sir?" the female clerk asked.

"Yes. Do you know if a Miss Chika Miyamoto has landed here already?" Masato asked him.

"Let me check," she said. She then typed on her computer for a minute before finding the info she was looking for. "As a matter of fact, Miss Miyamoto's plane landed over an hour ago."

"Thank you," Masato said. He then left the desk and headed for the exit when his Globicator went off. He answered it. "Watanabe here."

"Masato, we've got a problem," Shiro said from the other side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Some joker just swiped the Globe Stallion," Shiro said.

"WHAT?!" Masato said. "I'll be right over." He then ran out of the building. Just then, a specially modified Jaguar X-type saloon drove up to the curb. Shiro was driving it.

"Get in!" Shiro said. Masato then walked over to the passenger's side door and got in and sat down.

"Why didn't you try and stop him?!" Masato said as he was getting buckled up.

"Are you kidding me? He might have been armed," Shiro said.

"He was coming out of an airport, Shiro," Masato said. "There's no way he would have been armed."

"Well, he might have been," Shiro said.

"Oh, never mind," Masato said.

"He's getting away!" Hikaru said from the back seat.

"Shiro, is the tracking device on?" Katashi asked from the back seat.

"Already on it," Shiro said. "Fasten your seat belts, boys. It's going to be a bumpy ride." He then hit the accelerator and the Globe Cougar vehicle sped off.

"Well, what _do_ you know about this suspect?" Masato asked Shiro.

"He wears a cowboy hat," Shiro said.

"I see…" Masato said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the harbor, Rachel and Mathew had finally arrived.

"Well, it took us all night, but we finally found it," Mathew said.

"I can't believe how far it was from our homes," Rachel said. She then noticed something. "Mathew, over there!"

"That must be the van that Serena was taken in," Mathew said.

"Serena?" Rachel called out.

"Come out come out wherever you are?" Mathew said.

Just then, a mysterious figure landed right behind them. Before they could turn and notice, the mystery man bumped both of their heads together, knocking them unconscious.

Mathew moaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" he said weakly. His eyes quickly opened and he saw that everything was upside down. "What in the…" He then looked 'down' and saw that his feet had been shackled into a restraining device that was hanging from the ceiling. "What is this?"

"Mathew?" Mathew turned to see Rachel hanging in the same position he was.

"What's going on here?" Mathew asked.

"I don't know, but my head hurts," Rachel said.

"Someone knocked us unconscious while we weren't looking," Mathew said to her. "But where's Serena?"

"Right here." Mathew turned to the other side and found Serena hanging in the same position as Mathew and Rachel. She was wearing a white T-shirt and white pants and was barefoot.

"Serena!" Mathew said. "Where's your bathing suit?"

"Well, when I got here, those freaks tore my suit off with a knife," Serena said. "They didn't want me to be naked, so they put these on me. That suit cost me over 100,000 pesos."

"You serious!" Mathew said, shocked that it cost that much.

"It's only about 50,000¥, or about 500," Serena said.

"What were you doing in that, Serena?" Rachel asked.

"Don't ask," Mathew said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked.

"We heard that you had been kidnapped," Rachel said. "So, we decided to rescue you." Serena then checked their current situation.

"Good job," Serena said sarcastically.

"Try meaning it, Serena," Mathew said. "We're gonna get out of this one way or the other."

Just then, a couple of masked figures entered the room.

"Enjoy hanging around, guys?" the first masked figure asked.

"What did we do to you?" Mathew asked.

"Let us go," Rachel ordered.

"What? No comment on the pun?" the masked guy asked.

"I thought it was bad," the other masked guy said.

"Who cares what you think?" the first masked guy asked the other masked guy. He then turned to the trio. "Well, you see, we were actually going to hold Miss Sebastian for ransom, but since you two are also here…it makes it much more fun."

"You're not getting away with this," Mathew said.

"Oh, really?" the first masked guy said. He then snapped his fingers and another masked guy (not the one that walked with the first masked guy) handed him a telephone. He then dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Mathew asked.

"You'll find out," the masked man said. He then spoke into the phone. "Mr. Sebastian? I have your daughter. If you want to see her alive, bring 200,000,000¥ to the warehouse at Beika Harbor. Come alone. Call the police and your daughter dies." He then hung up.

"Boy did you screw up on this," He said to them.

"Oh, how so?" the #1 masked man asked.

"I have a friend who's telling the authorities as we speak, so you're in deep jeopardy, brother," Mathew said.

"Oh, you mean him?" the #1 masked man said. He then snapped his fingers and two more masked men brought a semi-conscious Hiroshi towards him.

"Hiroshi?" Mathew said, shocked. "I hope you had a chance."

"My cell phone battery was out," Hiroshi said. "As soon as I reached my house, I was knocked out."

"Nice work," Mathew said, dropping his shoulders.

"Now, let's see here...who should I kill first?" the #1 masked man said as he pulled out a gun.

"How about you?" Everyone gasped as the mysterious voice. The masked twins then turned around and faced a guy wearing a white cowboy hat, red T-shirt, white jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Who the hell are you?!" the #1 masked man asked.

"Yeah?!" the #2 masked man asked.

"Just call me Miyamoto," the 'cowboy' said.

"Great," Mathew said. "Can you rescue us, Mr. Miyamoto?"

"I'm working on it," Miyamoto said.

Outside of the warehouse, the Globe Cougar vehicle had arrived, and the four Globerangers got out.

"There it is!" Katashi said. He pointed out a modified Ford Mustang, which had the same designs as the Globe Cougar. It was the Globe Stallion, and it was usually Globe Japan's special car.

"The cowboy must be inside," Masato said. "Everyone stay close."

"There's one thing I don't understand, Masato," Hikaru said. "I thought only Global Detectives could drive the Globe Vehicles."

"Yeah," Shiro said. "Maybe this person's an undercover Global Detective."

"Or it might be our American ally," Katashi said.

"Whoever he…or she is, we need to proceed with caution," Masato said.

"Right!" the other three said.

* * *

Over at the Moore residence, Richard had just woken up.

"Rachel?" Richard called. "Anybody here?" He said after no response was heard. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Yes, Moore Detective Agency," Richard said, picking up the receiver.

"Moore, it's Meguire," the voice on the other side said. "I need you to come over here as quickly as possible."

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

"The Global Detective Agency is ordering that all police officers and detectives in the city meet at the department building," Meguire said. "That includes you."

"Uh... sure," Richard said.

"I'll see you a bit, Moore," Meguire said before he hung up.

"Stupid Global Detectives," Richard said just before he hung up.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, the masked twins were walking backing Miyamoto towards a wall. Both of the masked men were carrying knives.

"Time to kill the cowboy," the #1 masked guy said.

"Yeah," the #2 masked guy said. Soon, Miyamoto's back was to the wall.

"Mathew, have you tried to get out yet?" Rachel asked him.

"Rach, these things are made of solid steel," Mathew said. "There's no way I can get out of these!"

"Then how can we?" Rachel asked.

"I just hope either Serena's dad got the message, or that someone can get us out of here," Mathew said.

"Or maybe Inspector Meguire got the message somehow," Rachel said.

"I highly doubt it," Mathew said.

The masked men were getting closer and closer to Miyamoto.

"Any last wards?" the #1 masked guy asked.

"Yeah," Miyamoto said. "Bang-bang." He then reached into his jacket, pulled out a couple of pistols, and shot them both.

"Awesome," Mathew said.

"Hold still, please," Miyamoto said as he aimed the guns at the chains that were holding the restrains. He fired them both, which caused Serena and Rachel to fall onto the ground. Then, he used both of them to break the chain that was holding up Mathew.

"Thanks a lot," Rachel said. "We owe you one big time."

"Now, let's get out of here," Mathew said. "Wait a minute, where'd Hiroshi go?"

"Got me," Rachel answered.

"Never mind about him," Serena said. "Let's just get out of here."

"I think not." Everyone then turned to find yet another masked figure holding a gun in his hand.

"Just who do you think you are?" Mathew asked.

"Not one word," the masked dude said. He then turned to Miyamoto. "You…drop your guns and kick them over here." Miyamoto did so. "Now, stand over there. Slowly. And keep your hands up while you're doing so." He did so. The masked guy then turned to Serena, Mathew, and Rachel. "You three, hands up. Now!" The three of them didn't argue, though Mathew thought about saying something, but kept it to himself.

"You won't get away with this!" Rachel said to the masked guy.

"What she said," Mathew said.

"QUIET!" the masked guy shouted towards them. "I'm wondering who I should kill first." He pointed his gun, moving between the four until he pointed it at Mathew. "You. You'll be first." As he was about to pull the trigger, the transformed Globerangers entered the warehouse.

"Matte!" Globe Japan called out.

"Globerangers," the masked guy said. "I had a feeling you'd show up here."

"You won't get away with this, Black Organization," Globe Japan said.

"Really?" the masked guy said. "Well, watch me." He then snapped his fingers and several masked figures appeared suddenly in the warehouse.

"Anyone makes any move, and I'll shoot someone." He then pointed his gun at Rachel. "This girl, perhaps?"

"What should we do, Masato?" Globe Britain said to Globe Japan.

"I'm working on it," Globe Japan said.

One of the masked henchmen was making his way to Miyamoto, where he suddely put a hand on the cowboy's rear end.

"Hmm, this one's got a nice butt," he said. Miyamoto replied by punching him in the face and knocking him down. The head masked guy tried to fire his gun, but Rachel just kicked it out of his hand.

"Get them!" Mathew called out. Soon, he and Rachel started fighting with several masked henchmen.

"You heard the man, let's do it!" Globe Japan said.

"Right!" the other three Globerangers said. Soon, everyone was fighting with a masked henchman, while Globe Japan was fighting with the head masked guy.

Globe Britain was using his martial arts skills against several masked baddies. When he saw running towards him at high speed, he transformed his Globe Stick into the Globe Sabre, and stabbed him with it.

Rachel was using her karate skills against a few baddies. However, one of them grabbed her and began rubbing her rear end.

"Whoa, this one's got a cute butt as well," he said. Rachel responded with a punch to the face.

"Pervert," she said.

Globe Kenya was using his Globe Staff against the bad guys, with great success.

Serena was having trouble fighting her baddies. A couple of them then grabbed her and starting touching her boobs and rear end. Globe España saw this happening, so he transformed his Globe Staff into his daggers and threw them at the bad guys.

"Are you all right, _señorita?_" Globe España asked her.

"Don't EVER touch a woman's breasts and her butt!!" Serena yelled at the baddies.

"Wow, you're _espantoso_," Globe España said.

"Say what?" Serena said, not knowing any Spanish.

"It means you're scary, and I mean that as a compliment," Globe España said.

"Oh, thank you," Serena said, feeling appreciative of his compliment.

Mathew and Miyamoto were fighting several baddies in their area. One errant kick from Mathew ended up knocking Miyamoto's hat off, revealing long black hair coming from the 'cowboy.' The 'cowboy' then turned around, which then surprised Mathew.

"You're a…girl!" Mathew said.

"Global Detective Chika Miyamoto," she said. She then grabbed her hat and put it back on her head.

"Nice to meet you," Mathew said.

Over in another area, Globe Japan was fighting with the head masked dude when he saw Chika reveal herself.

"That cowboy that stole the Globe Stallion…that was Chika Miyamoto?!" Globe Japan said. The masked guy tried to punch him, but Globe Japan leapt over it and landed next to the girl. "You're Chika Miyamoto?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chika said.

"Would you mind telling me why you sideswiped my car earlier?" Globe Japan asked.

"I'd live to, actually," Chika said as a couple of masked baddies were approaching her, "but right now, I'm a little busy." She then started fighting hand to hand with them. The head baddie then started fighting with Globe Japan again.

Mathew and Rachel were now doing fighting the baddies in sync with each other.

Serena was still struggling with some of the baddies. Chika saw that she was in distress, so the leapt up and drop-kicked one baddy that ended up landing in front of several other baddies.

"You okay?" Chika asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Serena answered.

"Anytime," Chika said.

Back over at the 'main event,' Globe Japan was now on the ground, downed from an attack by the main masked baddie. The big bossman then leapt up towards the air. Katashi saw what was about to happen.

"Masato, catch!" Globe Kenya said as he threw his Globe Spear at him.

"Got it!" Globe Japan said as he caught the spear. As the main masked guy was over him, Globe Japan slashed his left leg with the spear, causing him to land on the ground and hold it in pain. The other Globerangers ran up to Masato.

"You okay?" Globe España asked.

"Yeah," Globe Japan said. The main baddy was still holding his leg in pain. "Give up?"

"There's an old saying, Globe Japan," the masked guy said. "There is victory in defeat." He then threw a smoke bomb, which caused everyone in the room to cough. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"He's gone!" Mathew said.

"But those masked brutes aren't!" Serena said. There were still quite a number of masked baddies in the room.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Rachel asked. Globe Britain then activated his Globicator.

"Banban, get us out of here!" Globe Britain said.

Back at the Global Detective Laboratory, Banba was wearing a headset while working on a project.

"It's Banba, Miyagawa, and this teleportation system is still experimental," Banba said.

"Well, it had better work, man, because we're in serious trouble here!" Globe Britain said.

"T…teleportation?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry, we'll hold on to you during the whole thing," Globe Kenya said.

"Alright," Rachel said, trusting him.

The baddies were still approaching the eightsome. Globe Japan grabbed onto Chika, Globe Britain grabbed onto Mathew, Globe Kenya grabbed onto Rachel, and Globe España grabbed onto Serena. Suddenly, four beams of light: red, blue, green, yellow, appeared and flew off. The only people left in the room were the masked baddies.

Back at the Global Detective Laboratory, Banba was pacing back and forth through the lab. He then heard a strange sound.

"Incoming!" Banba said as he got out of the way. The four means of light then appeared and dissipated, as the eight men and women landed roughly on the ground. The four Globerangers were the first to get up.

"Globeranger, power down!" Globe Japan said he touch the badge on his chest. He glowed red before reverting back to Masato Watanabe. Globes Britain, Kenya, and España did the same, reverting back to Shiro, Katashi, and Hikaru.

"What a ride," Serena said.

"You said it, Serena," Mathew said.

"That was amazing," Rachel said. "I've never felt anything like it."

"Well, neither have we, actually," Katashi said.

"Wait a minute…what happened to your suits?" Serena asked. Each of the four Globerangers nervously looked at each other.

"This is going to take a while to explain," Masato said.

* * *

Over at the Beika Police Department, Richard had rushed into the building, where Inspector Meguire was conversing with Heiko Kagura.

"We really need to get together again," Meguire said. "How about dinner at my place?"

"I'd love it," Kagura said. "Tell your wife to make some of that curry rice of hers."

"I will," Meguire said. Both of them then noticed Richard Moore entering the Moore. "Moore, you're finally here. Did…did you shave off your moustache?"

"Yeah," Richard said, who had a clean-shaven look. "I just wanted to try it, see if I liked it."

"Looks good on you," Meguire said.

"Thanks," Richard said. He then turned to Kagura. "You must be Kogoro."

"Kagura," Kagura said. "Heiko Kagura. You must be that _baka meitantei_ (idiot detective) that Jou told me about."

"_Baka maitantei_?" Richard asked Meguire somewhat angrily.

"Hey, I've known Heiko a long longer than I have you, Richard," Meguire said. "Now, if we're finished here, Commander Kagura has an announcement to make, so everyone pay attention. Commander?"

"Thank you, Inspector," Kagura said. "Ladies and gentlemen, effective immediately, the case involving the deaths of Booker and Vivian Kudo, and all cases involving the Black Organization will now be handled exclusively by the Global Detective Agency. Any police officer, and/or private detective that interferes in our operation will spend 30 days uninterrupted in jail."

"Are you kidding me?!" Richard asked.

"If you personally interfere, Moore, I'll make it 60 days," Kagura said.

"Well, if that's what you guys want, I believe you," Richard said with a nervous look on his face.

"Do we have an understanding, ladies and gentlemen?" Kagura asked the other officers.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the other officers said.

"You have my word, Commander, that my men and women will stay out of your way," Meguire said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Kagura said. "That is all. Good day, everyone." He then walked out of the building.

"What an arrogant jerk," Richard said.

"Watch it, Moore," Meguire said. "Kagura means serious business."

* * *

Over in another part of the city, the Junior Detectives were walking along.

"I hope it's okay for us to see Conan," Mitch said.

"Should we try and find out?" George asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I'm really worried about him."

"Okay, then it's settled," Mitch said. "We're going to Dr. Agasa's house to see Conan."

"Right!" George and Amy said.

As they were passing an alleyway, Gin and Vodka popped out from inside two trash cans. They were both eyeing Amy.

"That's her," Vodka said.

"Time to take her out for good," Gin said.

_**つづく **__**(to be continued…)**_

* * *

_**Global Detective Files—Globe Britain**_

Shiro is standing in the Global Detective Lab.

"Hello, there. I'm Shiro Miyagawa. I'm also known as Globe Britain, the Blue Warrior of Courage. My Globe Staff transforms into the Globe Sabre, fitting because I'm the best swordsman of the team…even better than Watanabe."

"What did you just say, Miyagawa?" Masato said, having just appeared in the lab.

"Oh, nothing…_kouhai_," Shiro said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Masato said, obviously angry. A sabre then appeared in his hand. "_En guarde!_" Shiro and Masato then duel with the sabres.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Five. I know I put another cliffhanger, but I can't help it. Also, sorry if I misled anyone in thinking that the new Ranger would appear in this chapter. Chika gets her powers in the next chapter, I guarantee it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed: Final Truth**_

I do not own "Detective Conan/Case Closed," its characters and its concepts. They belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS). I also don't own Super Sentai, they're owned by Toei Company, LTD and TV Asahi, but I do own the "Tantei Sentai Globeranger" idea, so don't steal it.

Brief Recap: Last time on "Final Truth," Serena was acting very seductively in Mathew's house, which caused them to have an argument and Serena to leave. However, she gets kidnapped as soon as she steps out of the house. Meanwhile, a mysterious cowboy-like person arrives in Japan, who turns out to be the fifth Globeranger, Chika Miyamoto. Now, while rescuing Mathew, Serena, and Rachel from the Black Organization, the Globerangers have a run-in with its newest member, the one assigned to take care of Jimmy Kudo. Now, Gin and Vodka are tracking the Junior Detectives, but what do they want with Amy? What else will happen? "Final Truth" starts NOW!

* * *

Back in the city, the Junior Detectives were walking to Dr. Agasa's house.

"It looks all right," George said.

"Come on, guys!" Mitch said. "Let's go in already." As soon as they got closer to the house, a shuriken appeared by Amy's feet.

"AAH!" Amy screamed.

"What is it, Amy?" Mitch asked.

"It…it looks like one of those stars from those ninja movies," Amy said.

"Ninjas?" Mitch and George said.

"It's all right," the juniors heard Dr. Agasa call from the entrance of his house. "It's okay. You can let them by. They're friends."

"What's going on, Dr. Agasa?" George asked.

"I am terribly sorry," Dr. Agasa said. "Ever since Conan was attacked yesterday, I've had ninjas guard the house around the clock."

"So we noticed," Amy said.

"Could've told us in advance," George said.

"I didn't know you were coming," Dr. Agasa said. "If you had informed me ahead of time, I would have told you about the ninjas."

"Still could've called them, Doc," Conan said.

"Well, now you know," Dr. Agasa said. All of a sudden, a ninja dressed in black appeared in front of Dr. Agasa.

"Your telephone has been repaired, Dr. Agasa," the ninja said to him.

"Thank you, Jiraiya," Dr. Agasa said as he handed him a 100 yen coin. The ninja, now known as Jiraiya, then vanished.

"Cool," George said.

"So, can we come in now?" Mitch asked.

"Of course," Dr. Agasa said. "Come along, children." They all then went into the house. Meanwhile, Gin and Vodka were hiding in the bushes.

"Let's go," Gin said.

"Hold on, _Aniki_," Vodka said, holding him back. "Didn't you hear what that guy said? There are _ninjas_ here. Flipping ninjas."

"So what?" Gin said. "If you're that worried, we'll wait until nightfall."

"Didn't he say that they'd be guarding this place around the clock?" Vodka asked.

"I know," Gin said. "That's why I said we'll wait until nightfall. We need to get some arms."

"Ah, now I know what you're saying, _Aniki_," Vodka said. "Good thinking."

"Wish the boss would think that," Gin said. "Come on, let's get out of here before somebody sees us." And with that, the two of them left.

* * *

Back at the Global Detective Headquarters, Mathew, Serena, and Rachel were still in the lab with Banba, Chika, and the four Globerangers.

"So, let me get this straight," Mathew said. "The four of you were born here in Japan…"

"Actually, I was born in Scotland," Shiro said. "Even though I was raised here in Japan, I consider myself Scottish."

"I grew up in _España_," Hikaru said.

"And I lived in Africa for a couple of years," Katashi said.

"Okay," Mathew said. "That explains your designations—Globe Japan, Globe Britain, Globe Kenya, Globe España. But the Globerangers…I've never seen anything like them, except for on television."

"Same here," Rachel said. "You guys are incredible."

"_Asante_," Katashi said.

"Hey, Hikaru," Serena said. "If you not too busy later tonight, would you mind going out with me?"

"WHAT?!" both Rachel and Mathew said simultaneously.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Mathew asked Serena.

"You did," Hikaru said. "Serena, unfortunately, I will be very busy in the near future. In fact, I'm going to have to put you on my list."

"List?" Mathew asked.

"List of people I'm going to date as soon as I get time off," Hikaru said.

"You can't be serious, Serena!!" Mathew said, still shocked. "Hikaru, don't date this girl; she came on to me very seductively!!"

"Globerangers, if you're back already, I'd like to see you in the conference room immediately," Kagura said over the intercom. "that includes ALL Globerangers."

"Sorry about that, people," Masato said. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Mathew said. "Well, thanks for rescuing us." He then shook Masato's hand.

"Don't mention it," Masato said.

"Before you all leave, I'd like you to know that in the future, you should not abandon Global Detective property in the middle of a retreat," Banba said.

"Sorry," Masato and Shiro said, sweatdropping a bit.

"But lucky for you, I just installed the returning devices on them, so we have nothing to worry about," Banba said.

"Returning device?" Mathew asked.

"Don't ask," Shiro said. "We'll see you guys later." The four Globerangers and Chika then left the lab and went to the briefing room.

"Returning device?" Mathew asked Banba.

"Look, you three have been here long enough," Banba said. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"What's with you, Mr. Rude?" Serena asked.

"He's right, Serena," Mathew said. "We've probably overstayed our welcome. Will you at least escort us to the exit, Mr. Banba?"

"I'm usually a very busy man, but I see that I have no choice," Banba said.

"Alright then," Mathew said. Soon, the three of them were escorted towards the exit.

"You know what, kid? I like you," Banba said to Mathew.

"Well, I don't like to disturb someone who's busy, unless it's a legitimate reason," Mathew said to Banba

"It wasn't that," Banba said. "I like you because you're one of the few people that hasn't called me 'Banban' yet."

"Banban?" Mathew asked.

"Don't ask," Banba said.

As soon as they reached the exit, a voice was calling for them.

"Rachel Moore? Mathew Perry?" It was Shinichi calling for them. He was heading for them carrying a couple of envelopes.

"Perry? That's your family name?" Rachel asked Mathew.

"Yes," Mathew said, blushing a bit. "Now you know why I don't like to use it."

"What do you want, Yamaguchi?" Banba asked Shinichi.

"These are for Miss Moore and Mr. Perry," Shinichi said as he handed the envelopes to Rachel and Mathew. "Do not open them until you leave the building."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamaguchi," Rachel said.

"Please, call me Shinichi," he said. "And in case you're wondering, we haven't found Jimmy Kudo yet, but we're still looking."

_Jimmy, you better come back soon_, Rachel thought.

"Wait a minute," Mathew said. "How did you guys know my last name? I haven't told anyone my last name since I got here."

"The Global Detective Datafiles have information on almost every person in the entire world," Banba explained. "We have information on almost anyone."

"That's amazing," Mathew said.

"Hey, can we go now?" Serena asked. "I seriously need to change clothes."

"Yeah, we'd better get going," Mathew said. "_Sayonara_." The three of them then left the building.

"Yamaguchi…I need your assistance with something," Banba said.

"Oh, boy," Shinichi said.

* * *

Outside, Rachel, Mathew, and Serena were walking back home.

"Hey!" All three of them turned around to see Hiroshi limping somewhat towards them.

"Hiroshi!" Mathew called out. "I thought you had been captured by the Black Organization!"

"Those guys?!" Hiroshi said. "Those weren't the Black Organization! They were just a couple of amateurs."

"Then, how did you get out of the mess?" Rachel asked.

"Simple, really," Hiroshi said. "When that cowboy fired his guns, I took the opportunity to slip away. I was lucky that they hadn't tied me up yet."

"I see," Mathew said. "Then, why are you limping?"

"I tripped over something while I was escaping," Hiroshi said.

"Right..." Mathew said. "So, where are you heading?"

"Home," Hiroshi said. "I need to put some fresh bandages on my leg. TAXI!" Just then, a cab pulled up to the curb where the quartet was at. "If you want, you guys can ride with me."

"We'll pass," Serena said.

"Yeah, we don't exactly trust you," Rachel said.

"Well, that's your problem," Hiroshi said.

"Maybe I'll call you later," Mathew said. "Can I have your cell phone number, please?"

"Sure, let me write it down," Hiroshi said. He then took out a slip of paper and a pen and wrote down his phone number. "Here."

"Thanks," Mathew said.

"Well, I'll see you later…Magnum," Hiroshi said as he went into the taxicab, which then took off.

"Uh, Mathew…" Serena said.

"Yeah?"

"What does 'Magnum' mean?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"You guys ever hear of a TV show called 'Magnum P.I.'?" Mathew asked them.

"No," both Rachel and Serena said.

"Well, it was a detective show that aired in the States," Mathew said. "It was about a private investigator that lived in Hawaii, and…" He then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"That's why he called me Magnum," Mathew said.

"Okay..." Rachel and Serena said.

"So, shall we go home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Mathew said. "And when we get home, you and I will have that talk, Serena."

"Alright," Serena said.

"Talk?" Rachel asked.

"Long story," Mathew said.

* * *

Back at the Global Detective Headquarters, in the briefing room, Kagura was walking to the Globerangers and Chika.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Kagura said. "You see, shortly after Miss Miyamoto arrived, I received word that there were hostages being held at the harbor.

"Wait a second," Shiro said. "Watanabe, you knew that the cowboy was Chika?"

"Of course not," Masato said. "All I was told that I was to give the letter to a person wearing a white cowboy hat. I didn't want to cause attention, so I slipped it into his jacket. I didn't realize that he…or she was Miyamoto. I also didn't know that she would steal my car."

"Sorry about that," Chika said while bowing. Just then, Banba and Shinichi entered the briefing room.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes," Kagura said. "I'd like you to witness this, Yamaguchi. You might learn something. Chika, are you aware of our currently situation involving the Black Organization."

"Yes, sir," Chika said.

"Very well," Kagura said. "Now, it's not my choice to make you a Globeranger."

"Sir?" Chika said.

"It's actually up to these four gentlemen right here," Kagura said, pointing to Masato, Shiro, Katashi, and Hikaru.

"Sir?" Hikaru said.

"The decision is yours, gentlemen," Kagura said. "Would you like Miss Miyamoto to be a part of Tantei Sentai Globeranger?"

"She's pretty good in a fight, sir," Katashi said. "I think we should let her in."

"Same here," Hikaru said. Shiro simply nodded. Kagura then turned to Masato.

"Watanabe?" Kagura asked. Masato turned to Banba, who nodded at him. He then turned to his teammates, who had concerned looks on their faces. He then turned back to Chika, who had a worried look on her face. Masato then grabbed her left wrist and placed his right hand on. The wrist then glowed pink for a few seconds before he let go. She was now wearing a Globicator on her left wrist. He then grabbed Chika's right wrist and slapped his hand on hers, which glowed pink for a few seconds before he let go. She was now holding a Globe Badge which was pink with white letters. The other male Globerangers had looks of approval on their faces.

"Masato…does this mean…?" Chika asked. Masato simply nodded.

"Chika Miyamoto…" Kagura said, causing Chika to face him. "You are now Globe America, the White Detective of Love."

"Thank you," Chika said. "All of you." The five teammates then turned toward each other and put their right hands out in the middle, in a sort of extended handshake. They then nodded towards each other: Masato, Shiro, Katashi, Hikaru, and Chika.

"Let's do it, guys," Masato said to the team.

"Right," Shiro, Katashi, Hikaru, and Chika said.

Kagura and Banba looked on at the new quintet proudly.

"So, what was I supposed to learn here?" Shinichi asked.

* * *

Mathew, Rachel, and Serena had then reached the outside of Mat's place.

"Okay, what's this talk you two are going to have?" Rachel asked.

"It's something between Serena and myself, Rachel," Mathew said.

"Alright," Rachel said, not starting anything.

Just then, a police cruiser pulled up to the curb next to Rachel's place. Richard then got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Nanako," Richard said.

"It's Nakano," Officer Nakano said. "And remember what Kagura said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Richard said. He then shut the door of the car, allowing Nakano to pull out.

"Dad!" Rachel called out to her father.

"Oh, Rachel, you're over there," Richard said.

"Dad?" Rachel said, noticing the lack of mustache on her father.

"I know, I shaved my mustache," Richard said, beating Rachel to what she was going to say.

"Where have you been?!"

"I…" Rachel tried to explain.

"She was with me, Mr. Moore," Mathew said. "Sorry I forgot to call."

"Should've guessed," Richard said. "Coming, Rachel?"

"Coming, dad," Rachel said. She then turned to Mathew and Serena. "I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget this," Mathew said, holding up his envelope given to him at the GDA.

"I won't," Rachel said, holding up her envelope. She then crossed the street, rather illegally I might add, and then walked up to her father.

"What's in the envelope?" Richard asked.

"That's a secret," Richard said.

"Rachel…"

"IT'S A SECRET, DAD!"

"Okay, okay!" Richard said, cowering a bit. They both then went into the building.

* * *

Inside his living room, Mathew was reading the contents of the envelope.

"Dear Mr. Perry," he said as he read the letter. "Effective immediately, the case involving the deaths of Booker and Vivian Kudo, and all cases involving the Black Organization will now be handled exclusively by the Global Detective Agency." Serena then came out of the bathroom wearing a blue and white bikini. "Any police officer, and/or private detective that interferes in our operation will spend 30 days uninterrupted in jail. However, you, Mr. Perry, are an exception to the rule because of your cooperation with the Globerangers during the recent crisis."

"What does that mean, Mathew?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Mathew said. "Do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone about the Globerangers, or about your encounters with them. Signed, Heiko Kagura, Head of Global Detective Agency-Japan Division."

"Heiko?" Serena asked.

"P.S., please dispose of this message," Mathew said. He then tore it up and threw it in the trash. He then turned to Serena. "Now, then…where were we? Oh, yes. What the hell was wrong with you last night?" Serena didn't say anything at first. "I'm waiting."

"I just wanted to have some fun, Mathew," Serena asked. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, did you have to get all sexual on me?" Mathew asked her. "I don't know what I do to deserve these things from you, and I try to keep my decency on women, and you're practically trying to make me destroy it."

"You know what your problem is, Mathew?" Serena asked. "You're too...how should I put this? Goody-goody."

"Maybe I am, but I haven't been in a situation like that before," Mathew said to her.

"Really?" Serena asked. "I think you need to chill out."

"I have never seen you like this before, Serena," Mathew said to her. "And I don't like it…not one bit. I thought you were the fun, decent type, but you're proving me wrong."

"Fine!" Serena said. "If you don't like it, then I'll leave." She then grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

"Hold on a bit," Mathew said. "If you can prove me right... then I'll think about something like that again."

"Too late, Mathew," Serena said. "If you can't learn to be a little…naughty, then I can't go out with you. Good-bye, Mathew."

_I know what she did wrong_, Mathew thought after Serena left. _She jumped into the sexual behavior way too soon_.

Serena then came back into the apartment.

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to say," Serena said. She then slapped Mathew on the face. "Welcome to Japan." She then left the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

_We'll be together alright_, Mathew thought as he was rubbing his sore cheek.

Outside, Serena was standing by the limo while the driver was loading her stuff into the vehicle.

"Serena, what's going on?" Rachel called from her bedroom window.

"Mathew and I broke up," Serena said.

"Serena, you can't blame him for whatever it is he did to you or what you did to him," Rachel said to her best friend.

"Oh, yes I can," Serena said. "Haven't you ever done anything naughty with Jimmy, Rachel?"

"Of course not," Rachel responded. "Mathew's exactly the same: he's decent, nice, etc."

"Liar," Serena said. "I can tell just be looking at you."

"What?!" Rachel said.

"He'll get around to it," Serena said. "He'll have to if he wants me back again."

"We're all loaded up, Miss Sebastian," the driver said.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Serena said. He then opened the door for her and she got into the limo.

After Serena's limo went away, Rachel went to visit Mathew on what exactly happened.

"Go away," Mathew said.

"Just talk to me, Mathew," Rachel said.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Mathew said. "That she completely stripped naked in front of me?"

"She did?!" Rachel said, sounding shocked.

"Yes," Mathew said. "If you want, you can come in now."

Mathew opened the door in an offer to let Rachel in. She stepped in and took off her shoes. The two friends sat on his couch and talked over the incident with Serena.

"Mathew…I want you to know that I would never do something like that," Rachel said.

"Really?" Mathew said. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"Mathew?"

"Rachel…just leave me alone," Mathew said.

"Mathew, I don't blame you for being scared when Serena did whatever she did, but if you could talk to me, maybe I can work something out with her," Rachel said to him.

"Rachel, I said leave me alone," Mathew said.

"But, Mat…"

"GET OUT!" Mathew shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," Rachel said. She then headed for the door and put on her shoes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Rachel, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Mathew said. "I've just been so frustrated about everything recently: the Kudo plane crash, Hiroshi, that weird phone call, Serena getting kidnapped, Conan…" But she had already gone. _Damn_, he thought to himself.

After Rachel left, she went back home to her residence.

* * *

Back in Mathew's place, he called Hiroshi's phone number.

"Hiroshi here," he said on the other side.

"Hiroshi, are you doing anything later?" Mathew asked him.

"Actually, I'll be kinda busy tonight," Hiroshi admitted. "But I'm free all day tomorrow."

"Good," Mathew said. "Drop by my place first thing in the morning. Maybe we can do something together. I need to get my mind off of women for a while."

"I hear you," Hiroshi said. "Girls drive me crazy."

"Oh?" Mathew said, showing interest. Maybe he wasn't the only one who wasn't in his situation.

"Anyways, I'll be over at your place at…8:00 maybe?" Hiroshi said.

"Eight's fine," Mathew said. "I'll see you then. Are you sure you're busy tonight?"

"Trust me, Mathew," Hiroshi said. "I'm busy tonight."

"Alright," Mathew said, not going any further.

"See ya, Mathew," Hiroshi said.

"Bye," Mathew said and hung up.

_Sheesh, what was with Serena?_, he thought. _I've never seen her act like that before._

* * *

It was now nighttime.

At Dr. Agasa's residence, the Junior Detectives were getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure we can't spend the night here, Conan?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure," Conan said.

"Well…okay," Amy said.

"See you later, Conan," Mitch said.

"Yeah, see ya," George said. At that moment, Dr. Agasa came into the room.

"I just got off the phone with your parents," Dr. Agasa said. "Apparently, they said it was okay for you to spend the night here tonight."

"Huh?" all three Junior Detectives said. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Dr. Agasa said.

"Wait a minute," Conan said. "Did they really say that?"

"Yes, they did," Dr. Agasa said. "I tried to tell them that they were coming home, but they said that they could stay here tonight."

"But, Dr. Agasa…" Conan tried to say before the phone rang again.

"Hold that thought," Dr. Agasa said just before we walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes, he's here, hold on." He then covered the phone and turned to Conan. "Conan, it's for you. It's Rachel." Conan then walked up to the phone and took it.

"Hey, Rachel," Conan said. "What's with the call?"

"Conan, are you still staying at Dr. Agasa's place?" the person talking was not Rachel, but someone talking with Rachel's voice.

"Yes, I am," Conan said. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason," 'Rachel' said. "I'm just a little worried about you. That's all."

"Rachel, there's nothing to worry about," Conan said. "I'll be fine. Actually…I was wondering if you could come over here at around 10:00 p.m. tonight. We need to talk."

"Well, why can't you tell me over the phone?" 'Rachel' asked.

"This is something we need to talk about face to face, Rach," Conan said.

"Well…I'll think about it," 'Rachel' said.

"I'll see you soon, Rachel," Conan said.

"See ya, Conan," 'Rachel' said. The person then hung up. He then dialed his phone again.

"Gin here," the voice on the other side said.

"If anyone else finds out about this, I will personally shoot you myself," the guy said.

"Whatever," Gin said. "You know I want Kudo bad, and I'm going to get him, and there's nothing that anyone, including you, can do to stop me."

"Fine," the guy said. "But if you end up in jail, that's not my problem." He then hung up again.

"Ingrate," Gin said.

"You don't like that guy, do you, Aniki?" Vodka asked him.

"Let's just get ready to take out those ninjas," Gin said.

"I can see that you don't want to talk about it," Vodka said.

Back at Rachel's place, she had just gotten in her pajamas and was getting ready for bed.

"Good night, dad," Rachel said.

"Night," Richard said. Rachel then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a blue Mazda RX-8 was speeding down the highway.

"All right, Har, would you mind explaining why we drove halfway across the country?" Kazuha Toyama asked. Her boyfriend, Harley Hartwell, noted as the 'Detective of the West,' was driving.

"I got a call from Kudo," Harley said. "He needs our help."

"Kudo? I thought he was dead!" Kazuha said.

"He's not dead," Harley said. "I know he's going to kill me for telling you this, but you know that kid, Conan Edogawa?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Kudo," Harley said.

"WHAT?!"

"Just let me explain," he said. Harley then explained the whole situation to his girlfriend.

"Whoa," Kazuha said. "Does Rachel know?"

"She doesn't," Harley said. "And we've been given explicit instructions not to tell her about it."

"But why?" Kazuha asked.

"Because he wants to tell her for himself," Harley said. He then double-checked the watch on his wrist, which read 9:00 p.m. "Damn! I didn't realize how late it was! Hang on, baby! I'm gonna floor it!" He then hit the accelerator which caused the RX-8 to go faster.

_I hope he doesn't get a speeding ticket_, Kazuha thought to herself._  
_

* * *

Back outside the Agasa residence, Gin was loading his M14 rifle. Vodka was loading his MP5 submachine gun.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" Gin asked his partner.

"Of course," Vodka. "I've used it multiple times in Vice City."

"That was a video game," Gin said. "This is reality."

"Whatever," Vodka said. He then cocked his gun. "Lock and load."

Inside, George and Mitch were snoring away in one of the guest rooms, having changed into their pajamas. Amy was walking through the hallways and noticed Conan looking out the window.

"Conan…" she then walked up to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Amy," Conan said. "You should just go to bed."

"Well…can I stay with you for a bit?" Amy asked him.

"Amy…" Conan glared at her.

"Please?" Amy was giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Sighing, Conan gave up.

"Okay," Conan said. "But only for a couple of minutes. Agter that, we should…" Just then, gunshots were heard from outside. "GET DOWN!" He then tackled Amy onto the ground and both of them covered their ears as the shots continued. Outside, several ninjas fell down to the ground dead.

"Bulls-eye," Vodka said.

"All too easy," Gin said.

Back inside, George and Mitch just slept through the whole thing. Meanwhile, Dr. Agasa rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"I heard gunshots!" he said. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine, doc," Conan said.

"I'm calling the police," Dr. Agasa said as he rushed towards the phone. He then dialed the number, but there was no sound coming from the other side. "Dammit, the phone's out again!" He then threw the phone down onto the ground in frustration, causing it to shatter and the cord to pull out of the wall.

"Thanks a lot, doc," Conan said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Globe Stallion, Masato was driving with Chika in the passenger's seat. For the longest time, there was an eerie silence between the two of them. Finally, Chika spoke up.

"Are you mad at me, Watanabe-san?" Chika asked him.

"I'm not mad at you, Miyamoto," Masato said. "I just didn't realize you were going to steal my car earlier today."

"Sorry," Chika said.

"That's okay," Masato said. "I just can't believe that you're going to be rooming with me for the time being. They could have at least roomed you with one of the other female detectives, or maybe have let you stay at headquarters, but…" Just then, the monitor inside the car started flashing and ringing, causing Masato to press a button which made Kagura's image appear on the screen.

"We have an emergency alert," Kagura said. "Agasa's house has just been attacked again."

"We're on it," Masato said. He then hit the accelerator and sped off.

* * *

Over in Shiro and Katashi's apartment, Shiro was doing sit-ups when his Globicator went off. He then touched his Globicator and continued doing sit-ups while talking.

"What's up…Chief?" Shiro said.

"The Agasa home has been attacked again," Kagura said. "Get over there as quickly as possible."

"Got it…Chief," Shiro said. He then stopped doing sit-ups, stood up, and walked over into a nearby bedroom. Inside, he saw Katashi hanging upside down by his legs on a rack. "Hey, monkey boy, get down! We've got to get going!"

"Okay," Katashi said as he got himself down.

* * *

Over in another apartment, Hikaru's Globicator, which was on a nightstand, went off. An arm then started reaching for it.

"Oh, just ignore it, Hikaru," the girl next to him said.

"I can't, darling. I could be important," Hikaru said as he grabbed the Globicator and answered it. "Takemura here."

"The Agasa residence has been attacked," Kagura said. "Get dressed and meet the others in front immediately."

"How did he know I needed to get dressed?" Hikaru asked him.

"Do you have to leave now, Hikaru-kun?" the girl next to him asked.

"Duty calls," Hikaru said as he got out of bed.

Soon, Hikaru was dressed and walked out of the apartment building. Just then, the Globe Cougar pulled up to the curb and Hikaru got in the passenger's side. Shiro was driving and Katashi was in the back.

"Took you long enough," Katashi said.

"Shut up," Hikaru said. Shiro then took off.

* * *

Back at his apartment, Mathew was thinking over everything that had been going on in the past two days. The Kudos being murdered, this new guy (Hiroshi) showing up, him nearly getting killed by the Black Organization, getting rescued by the Globerangers.

"I've been thinking way too much," Mathew said. "I could use that day off tomorrow." Just then, a horn beeped from outside. "Oh, come on!" He then got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. He saw Rachel on the hood of Harley's car. "Rachel!"

"Hi, Mathew!" Rachel said.

"What's going on out here?" Mathew asked.

"Moore, what the hell are you doing on my car?" Harley asked.

"Sorry, Harley," Rachel said as she got off of the car. "Could you give me a ride to Dr. Agasa's, please?"

"Rachel, we'd love to, but one, there's no room in the car, and two, we're actually heading for our hotel to check in," Harley said.

"Well, can you come back here to pick me up afterwards?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, honey, we've been driving all day, and we're very tired," Kazuha said. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"But…"

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Richard had exited the house and was asking the trio. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, dad," Rachel said. "Must have been sleepwalking. I'm going back to bed now. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, " Harley, Kazuha, and Mathew said.

"Just get in the house," Richard said.

"Did you shave off your mustache, Mr. Moore?" Harley asked Richard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Richard asked Harley.

"Look, if you want to keep talking, keep it down," Mathew said. "I'm going to bed. Good night." He then shut his window and then the blinds.

"What's his problem?" Richard asked.

* * *

Back at the Agasa residence, Dr. Agasa was talking to Conan and Amy.

"I'm going to bed now," Dr. Agasa said. "And I expect you two to do the same."

"Good night," both Conan and Amy said as Dr. Agasa went back up the stairs.

"Well, good night, Amy," Conan said.

"Good night, Conan," Amy said. She then kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. "Pleasant dreams." Just then, Gin and Vodka burst through the front window.

"I don't think so!" Vodka said, aiming his gun at Amy. Amy screamed in response. Gin then aimed his gun at Conan.

"_Hasta la Vista, baby!_" Gin said.

_**つづく **__**(to be continued…)**_

* * *

_**Global Detective Files—Globe Kenya**_

Katashi is hanging upside-down in his bedroom.

"_Jambo!_ I'm Katashi Oikawa. I'm also known as Globe Kenya, the Green Warrior of Wisdom. I have incredible physical skills, and I can also talk to animals. My Globe Staff transforms into the Globe Spear, which is one devastating weapon."

"Why the hell are you hanging around like that, Katashi?" Shiro asked as he entered the room.

"That's my secret," Katashi said.

* * *

By the way, Perry is not the last name of Mat49324. Let's get that straight.

Yes, I'm well ware that the last part of the chapter is from "T2: Judgment Day."


End file.
